Origins
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: After Rumplestiltskin banished Belle, she wasn't captured by Regina. Instead she fell back in time where she meets his younger self before he became the dark one. Can Belle learn to love her true love all over again and put him on a path that will divert him away from the darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Origins: Part One**

 **A/AN: This is one of those "What if" scenarios in which Belle isn't captured by Regina when Rumplestilskin banishes her from the Dark Castle. She finds herself in another time period where she meets a much younger Rumplestiltskin before he was the Dark One.**

It had been three days since he'd banished her. Her heart was still heavy as his words echoed in her mind, " _M y power just means more to me than you dearie"._ She heard them within her dreams and when she was walking along the road. Her stomach rumbled from hunger. If she traveled back to Avonlea, then she would find herself wrapped back up in the confines of another castle. At least Rumple had given her a little bit of freedom to be who she desired. He didn't shun her ideas about politics or choice of literature. In fact, he'd gifted her with an entire library full of every book imaginable. She'd devoured countless pieces of literature that weren't even native to their realm.

There was one story she longed to unravel but was now out of reach. The story she wished to know more than anything was the one about Rumplestiltskin. He'd conceled every trace of himself, the only clues he left behind were a child's clothes. She had no knowledge of any previous lovers or friends. It seemed he had lived a solitary life for the most part. Her heart ached for the man she longed to know but who had completely shunned her.

A light drizzle dampened her cloak, and she began to shiver. For the past two nights, the weather had been fair enough to sleep on the mossy earth but it had started to rain steadily. She walked at a brisker pace while searching for shelter in the midst of twilight. She came to an empty cave and peered inside to see that it was empty. She would stay near the entrance just in case there was a creature lurking within its depths that decided to devour her.

She pulled her cloak tightly around her shivering frame, allowing the dull thud of rain to lull her to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept when she awoke the following morning to bright sunshine filtering through the entrance. She stood up and stretched her legs, hoping that she wasn't far from the next village.

She found the dirt path again and began to continue her trek. She'd walked this very dirt road just the day before but things seemed different. Everything seemed normal like a shelf full of knickknacks except for the one that seemed out of place the next time you went over them with a duster. It looked the exact same as yesterday but today it felt peculiar.

After walking three more miles, she noted smoke billowing in the distance. The smoke was assumably coming from chimneys which meant the village was over the hilltop. She practically ran the rest of the way, only stopping to catch her breath. She noticed several houses dotting the decline.

She continued down the hill, approaching the heart of the village. There were various venders set up, selling their wares. Children ran around her feet as many of the townsfolk bartered with each other. She felt like an outsider as she tucked her cloak tightly around her shoulders. The villagers didn't seem to take notice of her when she approached the outskirts of the village.

She inhaled deeply, licking her lips as the aroma of marinating beef filled her nostrils. She hadn't realized her feet had taken a life of their own when she entered the hovel. The door was left wide open, and she felt herself blush when she realized what she'd done.

"Are you here to buy some wool my dear?" the voice of an elderly woman spoke. She turned around to meet a woman with streaked grayhair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to intrude! I was just passing through and the smell caught my attention. I haven't eaten in nearly three days." she admitted hesitantly and staring at her feet demurely.

"Well then you shall stay and have dinner with me. My nephew is in town selling wool, but he will be home soon. We shall all sit down and all have a meal together." the older woman smiled kindly, halting her foot that was treading the spinning wheel.

"How kind of you, I don't know what to say." she remarked, smiling coyly.

"A thank you will suffice! I'm Agnes." the older woman introduced herself as she stood and traipsed towards her. Agnes held out her hand, and she shook it firmly.

"My name is Belle." she spoke, taking the spinster's hand and returning the greeting.

"Ahh I shall call you Belle then. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll make us some tea?" she offered, and Belle sighed, feeling relieved at the thought of putting something on her stomach.

"That sounds lovely." she replied sitting down on a stool that Agnes had provided. In a matter of minutes, the older woman returned with a piping hot cuppa tea. Belle didn't care what kind it was as she plucked it from Agenes's hands, drinking it greedily. The hot liquid scorched her throat, but she was parched. She hadn't had a drink in nearly two days.

"My goodness child! You act like ye haven't had a drink in days!" the older woman exclaimed, astonished at how fast she'd drank the brew.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but I haven't had a drink in nearly two days." Belle spoke, holding her throat in agony, regretting her decision of scarfing down the burning liquid.

"Let me get you a cup of water." Agnes said, giving her a sympathetic glance. After devouring her first cup of water, she had three more. The spinster noticed how frazzled the beauty looked and offered her a place to lay her head for the evening.

Belle hadn't planned on sleeping but a couple of hours. When she awoke, the vibrant light of the setting sun filtered through the straw roof. She rubbed her eyes drowsily after putting both feet on the dirt floor. She walked out of the room continuing to rub her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Agnes, I apologize for napping so long." Belle stated while placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn. She stammered when a familiar looking man with straw colored hair met her gaze. She couldn't seem to find her voice as his eyes roamed over her curves.

"It's good to see you're up Belle. I would like you to meet my nephew Rumplestiltskin." Agnes interrupted causing both occupants to avert their gazes timidly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss." the young man smiled, bowing respectfully. The timbre of his voice, the color of his eyes, and those hauntingly familiar features made her realize one thing. She no longer resided in her own time. The man in front of her was Rumplestiltskin without his talons and sparkly skin. This was Rumple before he became the Dark One, and she surmised it was even before he had a son.

"It's nice to meet you Rumplestiltskin." Belle smiled pleasantly, followed by a well-mannered curtsey. She noted his cheeks tinge a soft pink when she spoke.

"How about we all have some supper then?" Agnes suggested, and Belle was thankful the awkward tension between them was broken. They ate heartily, especially Belle who had three pieces of the meat pie. She was quite pleased her dinner guest was enjoying her cooking. She was worried for the girl who hadn't eaten in so long.

She and Rumplestiltskin parted ways for the night. She watched him go into the bedroom across from Agnes and not offering her another word. Belle was convinced this version of Rumple was shyer and timid but that still didn't change what she felt for him. She wasn't sure if she would ever make it back to her own time, so she would have to do her best to blend in.

"Belle why don't you stay the night? You can stay in my sister Gladice's old room." Agenes proposed, and Belle smiled, feeling better than she had in days.

"If it isn't an inconvenience then I would love to stay." she affirmed relieved to have lodging for the night.

"It isn't an inconvenience at all my dear. I haven't had any female companionship in a long time and it will be a blessing to get to know you." Agnes remarked with a gentle smile tugging at her lips.

"Thank you." Belle remarked, allowing her to lead her down the hallway to a room adjacent to Rumple's. The room was bare except for a straw bed, chest of drawers, and chamber pot. Agnes offered her one of Gladice's old shifts which she quickly changed into. A single candle burned amongst the darkness as pale moonlight filtered through the window. The images of dancing shadows the candlelight formed dissipated quickly. She relished the feeling of falling asleep in a safe haven for the night.

~X~

Belle awoke the following morning before dawn. The house was still dark, but the candle still burned. She yawned making her way out of the room. She could hear soft snores erupting from Agnes's chamber, so she decided not to disturb the spinster. She stopped in the hallway upon hearing the hum of the wheel. She peeped around the corner to see Rumplestiltskin threading thick wool through his hands smoothly. He was humming softly and completly lost in the moment.

She couldn't help but stare at him admiringly as he spun. He looked peaceful and at ease with himself. Belle couldn't help but feel drawn to him as her feet gravitated towards him, his enchantment placed upon her. She crept softly across the dirt floor, uncannily stumbling over the milk bucket she didn't see standing in her way. She was surprised when he caught her on impulse, his tranquil spinning halting abruptly.

Belle felt flushed when he helped her to her feet and pulling away reluctantly, "Are you all right Miss. Belle?" he inquired in his thick accent, and she could sense the nervous edge to it.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry that I interrupted you. It's just I woke up, and I couldn't sleep." she respired, averting her gaze sheepishly.

"Tis fine...I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to get up and start on the morning workload. I need to spin fifty spools of thread before I go back to market." he supplied, untangling his thread and reattaching it.

"I see...Well is there anything I can get you?" she inquired, interrupting the awkward silence which washed over them again.

"How about a cup of water?" he requested, and she nodded before walking into the kitchen to fetch it. She found a wooden cup and ladled some water into it from a bucket sitting nearby. She hoped Agnes would allow her to go and get more water for them later. She assumed there must be a community well nearby.

"Here you go." Belle replied, handing him the cup. Their fingertips grazed each other briefly when she handed it to him, sending electricity spurring through her veins.

"Thank you." he smiled faintly, taking the cup from her. He put it to his lips, the cool liquid cascading down his raw throat. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve before handing her the empty cup. He began to spin the wheel again, the soft humming lulling her into a dreamlike state.

She was alarmed when she was pulled from her chair and shoved into the back bedroom, "Just what do you think you're doing lass!? My nephew may be respectful of women because that's the way we raised him, but you can't be parading about in your drawers around him! He's still a man! I don't run a whore house dear, and if you're going to be staying here, then you will act like a lady!" she scolded, her cheeks blooming an angry red.

"I'm sorry Agnes! I wasn't thinking. I got up because I couldn't sleep, and I seen him spinning. I was so mesmerized by the wheel that I couldn't help but watch. I stumbled over a bucket, and he caught me." Belle explained, hoping to calm the older woman.

"Aye I see...You must have had an exhausting journey. You're simply delirious and weren't thinking." Agnes surmised, her voice softening an octave.

"Yes that must be it." Belle excused herself hoping to stay in the spinster's good graces. She rubbed her eyes drowsily hoping it convinced her of her own suspicions.

"Why don't you go back to bed then? I'll wake you in a few hours, and we'll talk." Agnes suggested, and Belle nodded, allowing the other woman to lead her back to bed where she slept soundly for another four hours.

When she awoke, there were a pair of wool stockings with a dark blue peasant dress hanging on the back of the door for her. Belle picked up her freshly washed underthings resting under the clothing and readied herself for the day.

She brushed out her tangled curls with a comb that was left for her and braided her hair. She walked into the kitchen where Agnes was cooking a pot of stew over a roaring fire. She noticed the spinning wheel Rumplestiltskin had occupied earlier was vacant.

"I'm glad you're up! Did you rest well my dear?" Agnes inquired, stirring the pot. Belle clasped her hands behind her back as she approached the older woman.

"Yes I did. Thank you." Belle supplied.

Agnes placed the ladle to her lips, tasting the simmering brew. "I think it's ready. Fetch us a couple of bowls from the cupboard dearest." she commanded, and the beauty obediently did as she was told.

"What about Rumplestiltskin? Won't he be joining us?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Agnes confirmed with a shake of her head, "He's having lunch with Miss. Milah today. It seems he fancies her." she winked tying Belle's stomach in knots. She placed the wooden spoons and bowls on the table wondering if Milah was the woman Rumplestiltskin had been married to in the past. Was she his son's mother? She had so many burning questions which held no answers here because she was stuck in a past in which such events hadn't transpired yet.

Was it wise to tempt fate and follow her heart even though she was living in a time that she wasn't supposed to? Could she make Rumplestiltskin fall in love with her and put him on a better path which would divert him from ever becoming the Dark One? Only time would tell and it seemed she better use it wisely.

 **A/AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue. This story is going to focus on Belle changing Rumple's fate by diverting his path of darkness. I would like to think this might have happened if she was with him in the beginning, to strengthen and guide him. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Origins: Part Two**

 **A/AN: This is a rewrite of my first story. Some of it will stay the same but some of it will not.**

Belle watched as Agnes soaked the thread in azure and verdant dyes. The spinster was teaching her how to dye thread and later promised to show her how to use the wheel. Belle was glad for the distraction because it averted her thoughts away from Rumplestiltskin and his 'date' with Milah. Every half hour, she found herself gazing at the wooden door hoping he would make his appearance, but he didn't show up until nearly supper time.

Belle rewarmed the soup, stirring the pot every few seconds to help spread the heat. Her ears perked up when she heard the door shut. She averted her gaze and tried to ignore her thrumming heart when he made his appearance.

"Aye, there's my boy! How was your day out with Miss. Milah?" Agnes greeted her nephew warmly who walked towards the table. He sat down, and Belle could sense the weariness in his eyes. She wondered by his dejected countenance if the date hadn't gone well. She knew she shouldn't be hopeful about his courtship with Milah falling through, but she couldn't help it. She still cared for him deeply even though it would be hundreds of years before they met. She loved this Rumplestiltskin just as much as she cared for the foul Dark One.

"It was fine. Can we just have supper?" he pleaded, dodging the subject. Belle knew that diverting the topic meant it had gone terribly.

"Of course Rumple. Belle, fetch the lad some soup." Agnes commanded. Belle picked up his bowl before ladling a hearty portion into it. She placed it in front of him accompanied with a warm loaf of bread.

"Belle made that bread herself, and I'll say it's mighty scrumptious." Agnes complimented giving her a wink. She felt her cheeks flush when he met her gaze.

"I'm sure it will go well with my soup." he surmised with a faint smile before biting into the dough. She watched him close his eyes and savor the taste of fresh bread.

"You did a fine job Miss. Belle. The bread tastes wonderful." he praised, and she caught herself blushing again. His mood seemed to ease and his demeanor relax after filling his belly, and she was grateful she could bring him comfort in some small way.

"I'm glad you liked it." she said modestly, filling her own bowl with soup. After supper, Belle and Agnes checked on the dyes. She stirred the pool of verdant dye with a large stick to make sure the color minced well.

"Verdant does very well at market." he commented and she gazed up at him. His soft sable eyes were analyzing her hands as she stirred.

"It does? I bet a dress would look lovely in this color." she added while training her eyes on the swirling green water. She heard him walk away and then come back. She looked up to see him holding a dark green spool of thread.

"It would be a lovely color for a dress or a pair of stockings. This is what it will look like after it dries." he informed her and holding it out for for to examine.

"It's beautiful." she gushed running her fingers over the smooth thread and admiring the rich hue and texture beneath her fingertips.

"It is. The dress you're wearing is also from one of the dyes we make." he informed with his arms crossed loosely under his chest.

She blinked, studying her dress more intricately,"Did you make this?" she inquired, fingering the fabric.

"Aye, I'm not much of a tailor, but I wanted to try my hand at making clothes. I made the dress for the baker's wife in exchange for some pastries, but she passed away suddenly. I couldn't bear to give the poor man the dress after losing his wife. I felt like It would be insulting him if I did that." he explained with a flash of pity in his sable depths.

"How terrible..." Belle returned placing her hand on top of his absentmindedly. Azure eyes locked with russet with their hands still resting on top of each other. His hands felt calloused and dry from spinning so much to her, and he thought hers felt supple, and unexposed to the elements.

Time stopped in that moment as they stared into each others eyes dazzlingly. He placed an erratic curl behind her ear that had fallen loose from her braid. She almost thought he wanted to kiss her until Agnes made her presence known.

"Well lass I do say we should probably remove the spools and let them dry." she reverberated causing them to pull away quickly before she could suspect anything had happened between them. Had something happened? In the next couple of hours, he barely acknowledged she was there and it filled her heart with dread.

She readied herself for bed, brushing out her thick tresses, and hoping she hadn't offended him. She pulled her thin shift over her head before climbing under the covers. A single candle burned orange and lulled her into slumber.

Belle awoke in the middle of the night to hear a steady tapping on her door. She grabbed the patched robe Agnes had loaned her and pulled it over her thin frame. She opened it pleasantly surprised to see Rumplestiltskin standing on the other side.

"Miss. Belle I'm sorry to bother you, but I was really hoping that we could converse." he whispered ringing his hands on his nightshirt nervously.

"Of course!" she obliged , opening the door for him to enter. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. He sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to approach him. Belle sat a comfortable distance away, hoping the meek spinner would open up to her.

"What is it Rumple?" she inquired, the flickering candlelight dancing across their faces.

"I probably shouldn't be asking you this, but have you ever been courted?" he inquired averting his gaze as soon as the words left his mouth. Her heart fluttered, her mind going back to the moment they'd shared hours ago when she thought he was going to kiss her. Was he going to ask to court her?

She took a deep breath before formulating a response, "I was engaged once, but the engagement fell through after a man came to my father hoping to make a deal with him. My father was desperate for his aid and without thinking, he told him he would pay anything to get it. His price was me, and I left with him. He had no intention of marrying me. He just wanted a maid for his estate. He was wealthy, and he was always having bouts of anger, resulting in raging fits and one day I offended him. He sent me away without any food or water. I walked three days before I arrived at this village. The aroma of your aunt's pies lulled me into the hovel and that's how I got here." She fabricated in attempts to to give away as little detail as possible.

"I'm so sorry to hear that miss Belle...I'm sure it must have been painful for you to endure the company of someone so unapologetic." he replied emphatically, causing her heart to beat faster.

"I wasn't in love with my fiance. It was an arranged marriage, and I'm glad it ended. So enough about me, what did you come here to ask me?" she probed, full of hopeful anticipation.

"Today I had lunch with Milah. I thought it was going well until she started ignoring me and told me to take her home. I prepared a picnic lunch for us, and I took her to the top of the hill. It has the best view of the village, and I thought it would be romantic. She didn't seem very interested in our date so after I took her home, I stopped by the creek to think. I just can't figure out what I did wrong!?" he berated, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

Belle felt her heart clench at the mention of Milah. Why did she think Rumplestiltskin would really want to court her after knowing her only two days? She didn't want to give him advice about this mystery woman who obviously didn't deserve him, but if she was going to win his heart then she needed to do it the honorable way.

"Before I can offer you any real advice about Milah, I need you to tell me about her." Belle coaxed, the other woman's name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Well...She's the blacksmith's oldest daughter. She has tan skin and beautiful ebony hair. Her eyes are a beautiful golden brown, and she has an accent you wouldn't soon forget. Her family moved here from the Northern Kingdom three years ago. She's bought thread from me at market which she uses to make her dresses." he gushed causing Belle to clench her fists, but she forced a smile to hide her irritation.

"I would say you're smitten with this woman Rumplestiltskin...I assume that you wish to know how to woo her?" she smirked, a tinge of sarcasm in her voice which he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, the first thing I would suggest is asking about her hobbies. A picnic might have seemed romantic to you but not to her. Maybe she prefers a lakeside setting? Ask what her favorite flowers are and then pick her a few. Buy her a pastry from the bakery or a new hair ribbon. Most women take pleasure in the simple things. My fiance was always showering me with expensive gifts when in reality all I desired was his respect. Treating a woman as your equal will win her heart. You shouldn't put her down or treat her as a trophy to be won." Belle instructed, insinuating what it would take to woo her.

"Thank you very much Miss. Belle. I'm sorry for troubling you." he stammered, and she could see his cheeks flush under the candlelight.

"It was no trouble at all Rumplestiltskin...Good night." she supplied, opting to use his full moniker instead of the nickname. The intimacy they'd shared earlier seemed such a distant memory that amounted to nothing after their conversation.

"Goodnight Miss. Belle." he returned, softly shutting the door behind him. She fell into a fitful sleep the rest of the night, secretly hoping he held no success in winning Milah's heart.

~X~

Belle awoke early the next morning and decided to fetch water from the well. It was Sunday, and she knew that the vendors wouldn't set up today. People would be staying in their homes to rest up for the following week.

The well wasn't hard to find. It resided at the end of the village, hidden in a grove of trees. The sun was just starting to rise over the hilltop, casting a spectrum of color across the sky. She turned the crank, lowering the bucket down into the well. When it was full, she grit her teeth and attempted to draw it back up, but the crank jolted forward nearly pulling her into the blackness.

Belle grabbed her heart, thankful she'd escaped such peril. She was caught off guard when she heard a feminine voice from behind, "Would you like some help?" it spoke. Belle spun around to meet a raven haired girl with tan skin who was wearing a brown muslin dress with half sleeves.

"Yes please!" Belle sputtered. The young woman didn't look much older than her. She stepped aside, allowing her to draw the bucket back up. She handed the bucket to her, and Belle poured it into the pail she'd brought with her.

"Thank you very much." the beauty remarked, truly appreciative of her help.

"I'm glad to be of assistance. I'm Milah by the way, but I don't think I've seen you around here before." Milah pointed out giving her an analytical glance.

"My name is Belle, and I'm from Avonlea. I'm staying with Agnes at the moment, but I hope to find my own place in the village very soon." Belle explained, and she nodded intrigued by her.

"That old spinster is a mad woman, and I'm surprised to see you're looking to stay here. This village has nothing to offer but a common mans' life. If I could leave this place, then I would. My blood longs for adventure." she remarked, and Belle could tell her mind was lost in some faraway place.

Milah reminded her of herself when she was confined in Avonlea. The only thing she'd ever longed for was adventure, yet she was always denied it. Part of her wanted to ask her where she stood with Rumplestiltskin, but she thought it wise not to fish.

"What's stopping you?" Belle pressed further hoping to get to the heart of the matter.

"My father...He wants me to marry someone within the village with a valuable trade. He thinks Rumplestiltskin would be a good match for me, and he's pushed me to pursue him, but I just have no interest in him. He's dull as dirt." she scoffed, circling the well. Belle felt anger well up within her from Milah's offhanded comments, but she was also thankful she held no interest in him.

"It was nice to meet you Milah, but I must be going. Agnes will be expecting the water since she needs it for the washing." the beauty excused herself, Milah's eyes trained on her the entire time.

"Good day to you too!" she answered back, wondering where the peculiar woman originated from. She'd never heard of a place called Avonlea, so she assumed she must be making it up.

"Who are you Miss. Belle?" she muttered to herself, determined to unravel this strange woman's secrets.

 **A/AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review and tell me what you think! I look forward to hearing your thoughts, and I do take everyone's ideas into consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Origins: Part Three**

 **A/AN:This chapter is going to be very fluffy, so I hope you haven't eaten anything to sweet today ;)**

It had been exactly one month since Belle had came to the village and it had quickly fllown by. She found herself drowning in mounds of work Agnes had assigned her. The spinster had taught her how to make the dyes, and shown her what plants they used and where to locate them. Rumplestiltskin did the spinning, while she and Agnes did the gathering. They used common plants and berries to make most dyes which resulted in deep earthy fabrics. The peasants didn't care for bright colors, leaving those to the royals. Rumplestiltskin had made Belle two more dresses besides the blue one she was gifted with when she arrived. One was a dingy brown hue she seen most of the peasant girls donned in, and the other was a rich verdant which reminded her of moss. She didn't need any stockings because the days were humid and the workload tiresome.

One late afternoon, Belle lazed in front of the open window in her chamber, fanning herself. She was taking a needed rest after setting the dyes. Agnes had gone to the neighboring village to visit a distant cousin, leaving she and Rumple to handle the workload. She wouldn't return until the following morning. Belle found that Rumplestiltskin was a man of few words and unless Agnes was around, he barely spoke to her.

He was polite and treated her respectfully, but he would hardly look her in her in the eye. He'd barely spoken to her since the night he'd come to her for advice about Milah. The blacksmith's daughter seemed to be doing a good job of evading him because Agnes would prod him about it, and he would mumble a few words while becoming disgruntled at the mention of her. This deeply satisfied Belle because it meant he would set his sights on her soon or so she hoped.

Belle was shocked when she heard the door slam. She heard angry footsteps tromping down the hall. She grabbed the candlestick on her bedside table, afraid a burglar had entered. She heard a slew of curses that made her cheeks burn, reminding her of how sailors and barmaids conversed. She was surprised when her door flew open. There stood Rumplestiltskin with flaming red cheeks. He was clenching his fists and snarling angrily.

"I DUNT UNDERSTAND MISS BELLE!? I DID EVERYTHING YOU SAID, AND SHE STILL RAN OFF WITH THAT BLOODY SAILOR." he bellowed with another slew of curses which followed his angry declaration.

Rumplestiltskin was angry, very angry for that matter. Her mind went back to her days spent in the Dark Castle when he would go into raging fits. Perhaps, his anger couldn't all be blamed on the dark curse. Maybe it was just a part of his personality. Belle stood up and bravely approached him. She knew he wouldn't harm her. She placed her hands on his quivering shoulders, angry tears falling in rivulets from his eyes.

"Rumple, calm down! It's going to be all right." she crooned like a mother to a hurting child. She noticed his muscles begin to relax. She led him over to the bed, commanding him to sit. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but she sat behind him and began to massage his tired shoulders. He closed his eyes, relaxing into her touch. She worked all the knots and kinks out, sensing him begin to calm down.

"I apologize for acting like such a fool Miss Belle. If my aunt were here, she would give me a severe lashing for talking in front of a lady like that." he apologized causing Belle to smile. She stopped massaging his shoulders and got up from the bed. She walked towards him, taking his hand in hers.

"You know what I think would do us both some good?" she smiled brightly, swinging their hands back and forth childishly.

"What?" he asked, becoming mesmerized by her brilliant azure eyes.

"I think we should both go for a swim. It's been a long week, and we've both worked really hard. It will help take your mind off things." she suggested. He curved a smile, standing in front of her.

"I know just the place." he remarked, and Belle couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm.

A half an hour later, they stood in front of a large swimming hole. There was a hill you could climb and dive off and a tree with a rope tied from it you could swing on. It was deserted that day which made it even more appealing. Belle untied her apron and hung it on a nearby branch. She waded into the cool water while Rumplestiltskin watched from afar.

"The water is perfect Rumple!" Belle called out as she traipsed towards the shore. He averted his gaze demurely when she approached him. "What's the matter, don't you want to come have a swim with me?" she inquired, proffering her hand to him.

"Of course." he announced, taking her hand. They waded out into knee deep water, their clothing becoming soaked but neither cared because it was such a relief on such a smoldering day. Rumplestiltskin was shocked when she playfully pushed him into the water. He fell backwards becoming completely drenched. He spit out a mouthful of water, giving her a sly glance.

"Oh miss Belle I'm afraid you've made an enemy out of me." he threatened blithely, grabbing her hand and doing the same which resulted in a splashing war. Both adults giggled gaily like two schoolyard children. After an hour of dunking and splashing each other, they decided to warm themselves in the sun. They sat on a large flat rock in companionable silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened with Milah today?" Belle asked cautiously, hoping she hadn't offended him.

"She's been ignoring me the entire month, so I decided to buy her a gift like you a suggested. A traveling salesman came to town, and I bought her one of those handkerchiefs the ladies at court use. I stopped by her father's shop because I was going to give it to her, but he told me that she'd gone to the well. I went to the well, but I didn't see her. I heard laughter which sounded like hers, so I walked further into the woods to find her talking to a bearded man. He must be a sailor or one of the king's captains because he had on a uniform. I knew it was serious when he kissed her like husbands and wives do. I mean it's not like I can compete with a man of great station. I'm just a poor spinner." he berated himself while sighing heavily.

Belle grabbed his hand, squeezing it firmly, "Maybe she isn't the right girl for you Rumple. There are many out there I'm sure would love to have you. You never know, she might be right under your nose, and you don't even know it." she winked before jumping up from the rock.

"Where are you going?" he asked, trailing close behind her.

"Home...It's getting late. My clothes are almost dry, and we should head back. It's almost supper time." she said, turning back around and flashing him a brilliant smile that made him weak in the knees. He felt his heart flutter when she smiled at him. He stayed a few paces away, following her back to the hovel. He watched the breeze tousle her chestnut tresses, filling his heart with something foreign. He shook it off realizing it must be friendship because he still cared for Milah.

 _'She's just a friend...'_ he repeated the mantra over and over, attempting to reassure himself.

~X~

Belle cooked them a supper of leaks and carrots from Agnes's garden. It was simple yet filling. After supper, Belle washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.

He watched her, a thought entering his mind,"Belle, I know my aunt has been teaching you about the dyes but how would you like to learn to spin?" he inquired as she put the last plate away.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to burden you.." she replied, wringing her hands on her skirts sheepishly.

"If I thought it was a bother, then I wouldn't have suggested it." he affirmed. She put the dishtowel down and followed him into the living area. He commanded her to sit on the bench but what she didn't expect was for him to maneuver himself behind her.

"Let me guide you." he whispered gently in her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. He took her hands, placing the fiber in them. He began to tread the wheel lightly, making it go in a clockwise motion while the fiber moved smoothly through her hands like running water. She became lost in the rhythm and movement of the wheel and the spellbinding effect of his hot breath fanning against her neck.

The wheel lulled her into a hypnotic state until it stopped turning. She blinked, noticing the wool had become knotted. Rumplestiltskin got up, unknotting the thread. She groaned inwardly at the loss of contact.

"What did I do wrong?" she bit her lip worriedly, hoping he wasn't dissatisfied with her progress.

He gave her a small smile, fixing the thread. "You were treading to fast and sometimes it disrupts the flow of the wheel. It's something beginners and experts all struggle with." he explained. Belle nodded, feeling relieved he hadn't become angry with her. A yawn escaped her lips, and she felt her eyelids becoming heavy.

"Maybe we should stop for the night. It's getting late, and we've both worked hard today." he stated, placing his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"I agree. Goodnight Rumplestiltskin." she muttered, turning in the direction of the hallway to head towards her chamber.

"Goodnight Belle." he replied, causing her heart to leap within her chest, realizing he hadn't called her 'miss'. Perhaps, things were really beginning to change between them. She could certainly hope.

~X~

Belle awoke the following morning with shafts of sunlight leaking through the thatch roof. She stretched, popping her muscles and yawning loudly. She walked towards the vanity, perplexed to see a neatly folded handkerchief embroidered with tiny blue cornflowers. She nuzzled it against her cheek, relishing the faint tinge of his earthy scent. She couldn't help but hum happily as she finished getting ready for the day.

She walked into the living area to find him spinning. She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head against his back, "Why did you give me the handkerchief?" she inhaled softly, every nerve ending in his body tingling at her close proximity.

"Consider it a thank you for setting me straight yesterday. You made me realize the world isn't over just because Milah doesn't return my affections. You gave me a reason to smile." he reverberated, leaning into her touch.

They pulled apart quickly when the door burst open. They blushed profusely when Aunt Agnes made her entrance, "Hello my dears! I come bearing gifts!" she chirped, plopping her basket down on the floor. Rumplestiltskin stopped spinning, giving her his full attention. Pastries and sweets filled her basket.

"I brought some sweet buns for you Rumple, and Belle I have something special for you." she smiled, pulling out a sewing kit with various colored threads.

"I think it's time you learned to sew lass. Aunt Agie won't be around forever, and you must learn. One day you'll have a husband and a family of your own, and you'll have to learn to sew most of your clothing." she remarked. Belle blushed at her comment, averting her gaze from the spinner she held so much affection for.

"Thank you Agnes." Belle replied thanking the spinster for her gift. The moment shared between she and Rumple seemed to be forgotten as they fell back into their mundane routines. Agnes kept her busy with gathering plants for the dyes while Rumple spent most of his time at the market.

The days became longer and hotter, and the workload became more cumbersome. Belle found her hours filled with countless things to do which left no time to spend with Rumplestiltskin. One day she awoke, greeted by sweet aromas wafting throughout the hovel.

"What's going on?" Belle inquired as she entered the kitchen. Cakes and pies lined the counter. Agnes turned her attention to Belle, dusting her floury hands on her stained apron. "Why the summer solstice festival child. Haven't you ever been before?" she inquired.

"I can't say I have." she shrugged, admiring the assortment of desserts.

"Aye, well you must've been a kept woman if ye haven't ever been to a festival before." she clucked, turning her attention back to the baking.

"I guess you could say that...When is it?" she asked, her mind conjuring up images of people dancing and drinking. She had never been allowed to go to a commoner's celebration back in Avonlea, but she'd watched it every year from her balcony. She'd always wished to engage in the festivities but her father forbid it.

"It's tonight. We'll be preparing for it all day, and I'm going to need your help. Put this on." she commanded, tossing her a matching apron. Belle tied it around her back before placing her hands in the fresh dough. They spent half the day baking. After the baking was finished, Agnes filled a large trough with water and commanded her to bathe. The water was cold and all she had to use was a bar of lye soap. She usually bathed down at the creek but today was different. Agnes took the bar of soap and scrubbed her tresses until they were soapy. She rinsed out the soap, and Agnes braided her hair into a crown. Rumplestiltskin had been helping the other men prepare for the festival and had been gone all day.

"I have something special for you lass." Agnes smiled and pulled out a hunter green dress with yellow flowers stitched into the fabric.

"This is for me? It must have cost a fortune!" Belle gasped, admiring the dress. Agnes smirked with a gleam in her eye.

"It didn't cost anything but a bit of laborious stitching. Rumple made the dress, but I stitched the pattern. It's a special custom in our village for the men to make their ladies something special for the festival." she winked with a gleam in her eye.

"Their ladies? But I'm no ones lady." Belle protested, feeling flush.

"Oh lass, I know that." Agnes said, placing a hand on the beauty's shoulder, "The summer solstice festival is a time when young men and women begin courting. I have no idea what my nephew's intentions with you are, but I do know that he must be quite smitten with you to have made you a dress." she said, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"I don't know what to say." Belle blushed, utterly bewildered by his thoughtful gesture.

"Say yes if he asks you." the older woman answered before returning to her baking. Belle spent the rest of her time in her room freshening up. She was a bundle of nerves as she awaited for Rumplestiltskin's return.

A few hours had passed when she heard a steady knock on her door. She swallowed hard, placing her quaking hand on the knob and opening the door. The spinner stood before her, clean shaven with his hair neatly combed. He smiled shyly at her, taking her hand in his.

"Belle would you please accompany me to the festival?" he inquired nervously.

A smile bloomed on her rose lips, "I would love to accompany you." she returned.

"Then please have this gift." he said, showing her his other hand. In his hand was a crown woven out of tiny blue and yellow flowers. She bent her head down where he gently placed it.

"What's the custom?" she inquired, referring to the crown.

"The yellow flowers represent friendship, and the blue represent trust and loyalty. You agreed to my invitation, so I placed the crown on your head but if you hadn't, then I would have to tear it apart. You're not allowed to gift another woman with a crown you made for someone else. It defeats the whole purpose of the festival." he supplied with flushed cheeks.

"And what would that purpose be?" she asked daringly, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"The crown is a symbol of courtship. Some people use different representations like bracelets or rings, but I chose the crown because I can't help but see you as a queen. You're more well versed than the other women in the village...you're...um..." he began to fumble over his words, eliciting a giggle from her.

"It's all right Rumple, you don't have to explain it to me. Let's go to the festival and see where it takes us." she reassured him.

"Aye...Let's go then." he affirmed with shining adoration for her in his eyes.

Rumple was donned in a new tunic in breeches which matched the color of her dress. Agnes was busy serving the food and wouldn't be participating in the festivities. The festival was lively, and the music was loud. The town square was decorated in brightly colored flowers and trimming.

"So what does one do at a summer solstice festival?" Belle inquired, gazing at the bustling square.

"Dancing and drinking mostly." he grinned, and she couldn't help but smile at his eagerness. He cleared his throat heavily, "Would you care to dance with me Miss Belle?"

"I would be obliged Sir. Rumple." she chortled, taking his proffered hand. The fiddlers played lively and fast tunes, and she had a hard time keeping up. She also wasn't aware everyone switched partners during the dances, and she found herself switching hands with several men until Rumplestiltskin was nowhere in sight.

Belle found a quiet place off to herself to rest her tired feet. She scanned the square for him restlessly but still didn't see him. "Where could he be?" she muttered to herself anxiously.

"I'm right here." a voice behind her resounded that made her jump.

"Ahh! Don't sneak up on me like that! You've frightened me!" Belle admonished, placing a hand over her thrumming heart.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might like some ale?" he supplied, offering her a cup. Belle took it from him, allowing the burning liquid to cascade down her throat. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve. He took her other hand and led her towards the outskirts of the village. The music was playing faintly in the distance as they settled down under a shady tree.

"I brought you a sweet bun too." he stated before handing her the treat. She took it, popping the warm bread in her mouth.

"This has been such a lovely night." she commented, taking another swig of ale.

"Aye it was...The best part about it is I've got to spend it with a very beautiful lass." he answered, causing her to blush. She placed the cup to her lips trying to hide her countenance, but he pulled it away. He gazed upon her amourously, placing an erratic curl behind her ear.

"May I kiss you Belle?" he whispered, etching closer to her lips.

"You may." she affirmed leaning in. He caressed her right cheek tenderly with his thumb, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her mind went back to her last night in the Dark Castle when she kissed him. He'd welcomed her then but had banished her after he realized she was breaking his curse. He believed her to be a traitor, and an accomplice of the Evil Queen. In that moment, Rumplestiltskin didn't push her away but pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. In this time, there were no curses which needed to be broken. She could kiss him without reserve so she did.

 **A/AN: Wow! I hope you guys enjoyed that! This has been my favorite chapter to write so far. The next chapter will be posted sometime next week. You may think the romance may be moving too fast but a month has passed since Belle came to the village. In the next chapter**... **I'm not giving it away! You'll just have to stay tuned and find out! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Origins: Part Four**

 **A/AN: Sorry for not updating in awhile but time has gotten away from me! Enjoy Chapter four!**

Belle awoke the following morning, wrapped securely in Rumple's embrace. She yawned and turned over in his arms. They still lay under the tree he'd kissed her under, the ale making their minds warm with mischief. He'd kissed her lips until they were swollen, and continued trailing a path of nips and bruises down her neck, fueling her desire. A tiny bit of ale had turned Rumplestiltskin into a fearless lover. Her mind was still foggy of other happenings of the night, but she began to panic when she noticed her skirt was drenched in blood. Had they? Her hands began to tremble when she pulled away from him, jumping to her feet.

Rumplestiltskin awoke abruptly, surprised by her movement. He jumped to his feet, and she noticed he was shirtless. She turned a vibrant red, feeling heat course through her, "Belle are you all right?" he inquired, reaching out to her. She took a few steps back, simultaneously halting his advances.

"Rumple I think we did something terrible last night." she spoke ominously, showing him her blood stained skirts.

"Belle..." he spoke her name reverently, staring at her bloodied skirts and back into her timid blue eyes, "If I-I'm sorry..." he spoke unevenly, unable to formulate a clear response.

"It's no matter..." she spat bitterly, gathering up her torn skirts and running back towards the hovel. She could hear him calling out to her, but she couldn't face him. Once she reached the house, she flung open the door to be met by Agnes's calculating glance.

"Where have you been all night child? I was worried sick!" the spinster threw her hands up in the air agitatedly. She studied Belle's clothing and her eyes filled with suspicion. Rumplestiltskin burst through the door only minutes later. Belle watched the old woman's face turn a raging scarlet when she noticed he was shirtless.

She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. He stared at her dumbfounded, rubbing his stinging cheek, appalled by her response, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RUMPLESTILTSKIN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE COURTING MISS BELLE, BUT YOU WENT OFF AND DEFILED HER!" Agnes roared, tearing off a handful of Belle's dress, and shoving the bloody fabric in his face.

"I didn't mean to! I mean I don't remember- we kissed and there was ale, and I- I-" he floundered over his speech, unable to formulate a response.

"Aye...You don't remember!? Do you remember this!?" Agnes fumed, grabbing the beauty by her arm and forcing her sleeve down, exposing her milky white neck. Rumplestiltskin swallowed hard as he counted each small purple bruise.

"I do but I promise you, I never intended for it to go this far." he swore and Belle could see the trepidation in his eyes. She had compromised her virtue and ruined her reputation. She felt ashamed of herself.

"Agnes, It isn't all Rumple's fault." she replied hesitantly. The spinster turned around with brown eyes boring into her.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy lass! I told you I wasn't running a whore house, and I certainty won't allow the likes of one to live in my house. You'll both make this right, or I'll throw you out." she threatened, her voice dangerously low. Belle only knew of one way to mend it though she had no proof anything had happened between them, except for the mysterious blood on her skirt.

"Aunt Agnes, can you give us a moment alone please?" the spinner spoke in a low tone. Agnes compliantly slammed the front door angrily, leaving them in solitude.

A wall of uncomfortable silence formed between them and it made her nauseous. He walked towards her, grasping both her hands in his and interlacing their fingers, "Belle..." he spoke her name ardently.

She met his sorrowful gaze, "Rumple..." she reverberated, brushing straw colored hair from his eyes.

He closed them, leaning into her touch. "I'm not sure what happened last night but please understand, I never meant to defile you in any way." his voice barely a whisper as he cradled her face in his palms.

"I don't remember..." she admitted, swallowing hard and wishing she could recount something about the previous night.

"Aye...Neither do I..." he sighed leaning his forehead against hers. They stared into each others eyes for a long time before he spoke, "It doesn't matter if it happened or not because in my aunt's eyes it did. You'll never be able to convince her otherwise. I wanted to do this after courting you properly but it looks like our courtship is over." he replied, filling her heart with dread.

"What are you saying Rumple!?" she dared the question yet feared the answer. Her mind went back to the day he'd banished her and told her he never wanted to see her again.

He picked up a tiny piece of straw off the floor before fashioning it into a ring. He shifted his position down onto one knee, "Miss Belle, would you bestow upon me the honor of becoming my wife?" he proposed.

She felt tears spring to her eyes when he asked the question,"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Rumple!" she exclaimed, clasping her hand over her mouth ecstaticly. He placed the ring on her third finger before standing to his feet.

"This ring will have to do until I can get one fashioned by the blacksmith." he said as he gazed lovingly into her sapphire irises.

"It's perfect." she gushed before he captured her lips in his, leaving her breathless. That afternoon, they married in front of the town parishioner. Agnes left home for a week to visit her cousin, giving them both time to settle down and process their new lives. Belle had worn a simple white dress with the crown of flowers he'd given her. He'd worn his best tunic and breeches.

They walked back to the the hovel hand in hand. Rumplestiltskin opened the door and shut it. They were now husband and wife and forever bound to each other. He grabbed two glasses, pouring a small amount of ale in each one.

"What custom is this?" Belle inquired, procuring the glass from his hand.

"It's customary for a husband and wife to share a drink together after being wed. " he illuminated. He took the glass and clinked it against hers, "May we both drink freely from this cup just as we'll drink freely from each others love. May our lives always be full of joy and happiness even when our purses aren't. May we stand strong together through happiness and despair until death do us part." he recited the oath.

Belle nodded agreeably, "Forever..." she resounded while her heart beat heavily. He threw back his ale, and she did the same.

"Now for the rest of the night..." he whispered huskily in her ear. He offered her his hand, and she took it nervously while leading her down the hall. She shivered with delight when they entered his chamber, his neatly made bed a symbol of what was to come. He stood a few feet away from her, his eyes roaming appreciatively over her soft curves, illuminated by the candlelight.

"The one thing I ask myself now is what did I ever see in Milah when I had the most beautiful woman in my midst all along?" he questioned, reaching out to touch her face ardently.

"It almost feels like I've always known you and you were meant to be mine. My only question is why would a beauty give a poor spinner a second glance when she could have kingdoms at her feet?" he queried as he caressed her cheek gingerly.

"Because sometimes the simple spinners are the ones with hearts of gold that outshine the most extravagant kings' riches." she respired, placing her palm over his beating heart.

"You're one most certainty to be desired wife." he bubbled in his thick brogue. He pulled her closer until every curve of her body was molded immaculately against his. She could feel his hardened length pressing pleasantly against her stomach and heat rose in her cheeks from his immense desire for her.

"I don't remember the first time this happened, but tonight I shall not forget, nor any night hereafter." he vowed, spinning her around. She felt his calloused hands untying the stays in her dress until it pooled around her feet. Her chestnut tresses fell over her shoulders in waves. The glow of her cheeks made her look even more dazzling in the candlelight to him. She averted her gaze coyly. He stared at her for a long time, enchanted by her beauty. He thought she looked radiant. The spell was broken when she reached out to him, capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss. He pulled her closer, his need for her becoming unbearable.

He pulled away briefly, ridding himself of his tunic and breeches. Belle stared at him, her eyes roaming over his lean figure, "You are beautiful Rumplestiltskin." she respired with fascination. He shuddered, realizing a woman hadn't ever looked at him this way before. She dusted her fingers over his taunt muscles, the results of heavy labor.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her forward and hoisted her into his arms, kissing her breathlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they tumbled into bed.

The feeling of being pressed skin to skin with her was euphoric. He laid her back gently against the pillows as his inexperienced hands roamed freely over her body. Belle gasped with pleasure at being touched so intimately for the first time by the man she craved more than anyone. His hands ghosted up and down her sides, and he took the time to knead her small breasts in his hands before dusting his index finger down her flat stomach and towards her inner thigh.

"Rumple I-" she moaned breathlessly as his index finger teased her wet folds.

"What is it you need my Belle?" he coaxed as his fingers continued to tease her entrance.

"I need you inside of me NOW!" she growled possessively, pulling him closer. His erection brushed against her folds, and she jerked forward at the new sensations erupting through her. He seized her wrists and pressed them down beside her.

"Let's take our time, shall we?" he suggested as he peppered her collarbone with kisses. She hooked her right leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I want you now Rumplestilskin and that's an order." she hissed, and he chuckled at her impatience. He settled himself against the cradle of her hips. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist. He sheathed himself securely inside of her warmth, and they moved together slowly.

"I don't believe I would have been able to forget something this wonderful if I'd ever done it before." he rumbled in her ear as they moved together simultaneously.

He gazed into her eyes amorously as they made love. She could feel the passion he felt for her spilling over with each gentle touch and loving kiss he imparted. It reminded her of how he handled the wool he spun with utmost care.

"You feel like the finest of silks my Belle." he gasped before spilling his seed inside of her. He rolled over, breathless from their first bout of lovemaking. Their heartbeats resounded harmoniously as they basked in the afterglow of their pleasure.

"Rumple, look! " Belle respired, noticing the blood trickling between her legs. The realization hit him that this was her first time as well as his. He jumped out of bed, grabbing a piece of cloth. He dabbed it in some water and helped her wash up.

"It's so wonderful to know that you didn't defile me." she laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

"It does my heart well." he agreed, breaking off the kiss.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin." she admitted as the truth spilled out, her heart feeling freer than it ever had before.

"And I love you." he returned, kissing her lovingly, his heart fuller than it had ever been. The night wore on as two young lovers found themselves lost in throes of passion once more.

~X~

The dark haired woman sauntered through the forest to the place she always met her secret lover. She heard the underbrush crackle beneath his leather boots. She sighed when he placed his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck sensually.

"How did you manage to get your father off your back love?" the sailor inquired while ravishing her neck with kisses.

"With a bit of pigs blood the butcher gave me." she muttered pleasurably, spellbound by his kisses.

"What did you do with it?" he asked, halting the kisses. She groaned in displeasure as she turned around to face him.

"Why do you care so much?" she questioned him with a raised brow, stepping back a few paces.

"I just want to know if you're pirate material or not." he shrugged, etching closer to her.

"Fine...I found the two of them passed out this morning, and I decided to spread some blood on Belle's dress. I tore Rumple's shirt off. It would make them believe something happened between them. I knew that crazy spinster would never let it stand and would make them wed. It must have worked because the word is they married late this afternoon and now my father will get off my back about being with Rumplestiltskin." she smirked, proud of her success.

"Aye...Well Milah I do say I'm impressed. You'll make a fine pirate indeed." he marveled, tracing the side of her face with the back of his hand.

"I've been a pirate my entire life Killian was just the first step in my plan. Why stop there when I can take away everything she loves?" she laughed, her eyes darkening.

"Why seek revenge on someone who's done no wrong to you?" Killian questioned, giving her a quizzical glance.

"Why not? They're promising a handsome sum for her head." she smirked, ripping out a wanted poster of a woman who favored Belle. Killian studied the poster, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I have to hand it to you Milah. You are a real pirate." he said, handing her a flask. She took it, throwing back a large swig of rum.

"The best." she assured him, her mind drifting towards the plan she would enact within the next few weeks that would afford her enough gold to rid herself of this place.

 **A/AN: MILAH! YOU DIRTY RAT! Who's the woman on the wanted poster? What's Milah got planned for Belle, and will she succeed? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Origins: Part Five**

 **A/AN:**

It had been two weeks since their nuptials, and Rumplestiltskin had began taking Belle to market with him. She was the perfect vender, doubling his sales overnight. He observed the village's male population seemed to take notice as well. They flocked to his tiny stall to buy thread for their 'wives', and they always seemed to sell out before noon. He knew it was her beauty which really attracted them and as long as they were respectful, he didn't intervene. Belle was kind and did an excellent job of prompting others into buying thread from them.

Rumplestilskin was just about to pack up their supplies when Mr. Bandy, the town locksmith stopped by. He was a large muscular man who was about a foot taller than him. He was married to the miller's daughter, and he was infamous for his wandering eye. It seemed one woman just wouldn't do it for him, and he'd set his sights on Belle.

"Mam...I don't believe we've met. I'm Mr. Bandy, the town locksmith." the other man introduced himself in a grizzly tone.

Belle smiled politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bandy. What can I do for you today?" the beauty inquired, showing him their wide array of fabrics.

"My wife is looking for some blue thread to sew a dress, and she asked me to stop by the market and fetch her some." he supplied, scratching his scraggly beard.

"Well, Mr. Bandy, You're in luck! We have a wide variety of blue threads. Why don't you take a look at these?" she suggested, pulling out three different shades of blue.

"This one will do I suppose. How much?" he inquired as he plucked a navy bolt of fabric from her hands and pulled out a bag of coppers.

"Ten shillings sir." Belle supplied. He placed the money in her hands, and she counted out the money. She gave him a quizzical glance before replying,"Mr. Bandy, I'm afraid you've given me to much money. You've given me twenty shillings." she pointed out before handing him back the extra change.

"I was wondering what a little extra might cost me." he smirked, winking suggestively at her. Rumplestiltskin stood silently in the background, listening quietly to their exchange, and he'd heard enough. He sauntered towards the front, wrapping his arms around Belle's waist possessively, and peering sternly over her shoulder.

"If you mean extra thread Mr. Bandy, then ten more shillings will buy you another spool." he spoke dangerously low, his brogue bubbling over. Rumplestiltskin had always been a man of few words, and he hadn't been entirely brave during his life, but Belle drew something out of him.

"Aye...I'll take another spool then." the man spoke hurriedly, grabbing another spool and leaving the stall. He kneaded her thighs with his hands, planting a sensual kiss on her collarbone

"I've never seen you act that way around anyone before." Belle stated pointedly as she watched the man scurry away from the square.

"I've never had a reason to until now." he whispered huskily in her ear, nipping it lightly.

"Seeing you being so possessive of me was rather arousing." she muttered, leaning into his touch.

"He needs to know his place because no one's allowed to look at you that way but me." he hissed in her ear, causing heat to pool in her belly.

"Don't worry Rumple...I'm all yours." she assured him, petting his hair lightly.

"Let's load everything up before Aunt Agnes returns home from gathering. I believe I'm going to have to take care of a few things." he rumbled in her ear. She shuddered in delight at what the rest of the afternoon entailed for them.

~X~

Agnes returned home around six. Rumplestitskin spun at the wheel while Belle stirred the pot of potatoes and leaks. The older woman walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air, "It smells wonderful my dear. I believe you're becoming quite the cook." she complimented, taking out some dough to prepare a batch of fresh bread.

"Thank you Agnes" Belle supplied affectionately. She continued stirring the food until it was done. She tasted the stew, adding in a pinch of salt to help flavor it. The aroma of fresh bread wafted through the hovel. Rumplestiltskin stopped spinning, sighing pleasantly as the aroma drifted into his nostrils.

"A long days work makes a man hungry. When will it be ready?" he inquired, his stomach grumbling in protest.

Belle laughed at her husband's impatience, "It's finished Rum." she reported, procuring three clean bowls from the cupboard. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He watched his wife ladle a hearty portion of stew into his bowl, followed by a fresh piece of bread. Agnes settled down at the table with them.

"Who wants to say grace?" Agnes spoke up, breaking her bread up, and placing it in her stew.

"Why don't you say it auntie? You always speak so eloquently." Belle suggested.

She nodded, "I suppose I can. We haven't had three in this house in a very long time, and I feel that we have much to be thankful for." she remarked. They all nodded in agreement before bowing their heads.

"Dear Lord, I would like to thank thee for my family. Please keep your hand of protection on my nephew and his wife. Lead them and guide them in all thine ways. Keep them free from any evil that may befall them and let those who plot against them come to ruin. We thank thee for this food and thine provision. Bless it for our nourishment, in Christ's name we pray, Amen." Agnes prayed. They both looked up, noticing something unsettling behind her expression.

"Aunt Agnes, what's wrong? You seem anxious." Rumplestiltskin said full of concern. He reached across the table, touching the spinster's hand comfortingly.

"Nothing is wrong Rumple. I see nothing wrong in praying for the protection of my children. It makes me feel better about things." she defended, and he nodded, pulling his hand away.

"We appreciate your prayers auntie." Belle reassured her, trying to ease the tension in her gut. The prayer reminded her of the ones her mother would recite to her as a child. She'd memorized most of them and found herself saying one from time to time. They made her feel closer to her mother who'd passed a few short years ago.

They ate in companionable silence. When Agnes finished her meal, she stood up from the table, "I hate to trouble you with the dishes Belle, but I believe I'm going to retire early tonight. I'm simply worn out. I think it's because I haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks." she yawned loudly while stretching, her bones cracking from age.

"Agnes, would you like me to make you a bit of tea to help you sleep?" Belle offered, piling the dishes in the empty trough.

"Aye...It wouldn't do any good if you did lass. You two are the most vocal pair I've ever met." Agnes scowled, her eyes darting between them. Rumplestiltskin who was still eating spat out his food, a look of horror painting his features.

"Yo-You- mean you ca-can hear us?" he stuttered, his face reddening with embarrassment. Belle looked down sheepishly, unable to form a response.

"Well of course I can! These walls aren't made of stone!" she exclaimed, flourishing her hands in the air for the full effect.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of lad. You both should enjoy that part of your marriage. All I'm saying is, keep it down." she muttered with a yawn. "I'm off to bed. I'll see both in the morning." she bid them goodnight, walking towards her bedroom, and shutting the door behind her.

"Oh my..." Belle flushed, still staring at the floor.

"I swear that woman has no filter." he commented, placing his head in his hands. Belle regained her composure and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his back and began massaging his shoulders, easing the tension. He leaned into her touch, sighing contently.

"How about some practice at the wheel tonight?" she respired into his ear, and he sighed while closing his eyes.

"I think a deal of sorts can be arranged since you so kindly rubbed my shoulders. I also have to give you credit for not allowing Agnes's brashness to unsettle you." he remarked, getting up from the stool. Belle blinked, surprised at the mention of a 'deal'. She knew it was a harmless retort, but she noted these subtle things hidden in Rumplestiltskin that the imp had displayed.

"I find her rather charming." she added, settling herself on the bench. He sat behind her, guiding her hands as they spun.

"That she is." he agreed as they both lost themselves in the rhythm of the wheel.

~X~

She snarled angrily as she stared at her wanted poster plastered to a tree. "They can't even get my bloody nose right!" the young woman scoffed, ripping the poster from the tree. She wadded it up and then stomped on it for good measure.

Lacey French was wanted for treason, thievery, and murder. She wasn't a force to be reckoned with, and she would would slit a man's throat if it meant putting a bit of food in her belly. She was once a renowned queen until her kingdom was conquered and overtaken by a stingy monarch. He offered her a marriage proposal as compensation, but she'd refused. She avenged herself by poisoning half of his guard in their sleep.

"My troubles shall end soon and things will be in my favor once I find _him."_ she muttered, turning the opposite direction and heading towards the frontlands where he dwelt. She would procure his dagger and use him to take back her kingdom. They would be unstoppable.

 **A/AN: I know this was shorter than all the other chapters, but I wanted to add some Rumbelle fluff before all the danger begins. I hope that short installment at the end gave you a good feel of Lacey. She's ruthless and rotten to the core, but she has a reason to be I guess. In the next chapter, Belle and Rumple will be forced to leave the village...You can all probably guess why...I would also like to note that Zozo is going to be the dark one in this fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Origins: Part Six**

 **A/AN: I would like to say thank you for all the reviews/follows.**

Agnes awoke early the next morning. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt an ominous presence settle over her. She grabbed her cloak. She could heard soft snores erupting from her nephew's bedchamber and figured they probably wouldn't awaken for a couple more hours. She walked towards the kitchen and grabbed her bucket. They were getting low on water, and she thought a nice walk to the well might clear her mind. The first light of dawn cascaded across the sky in brilliant hues of orange and pink. The morning air was nippy, so she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She expected to find no one at the well this early but was surprised when she heard muffled whispers. Agnes crept closer to the well, attempting to distinguish who's voice it was. She hid behind a tree directly across from the well. Agnes wasn't a gossip by any means, but she felt like she needed to hear the exchange between the other two occupants.

" _The king's men will be passing through town tomorrow afternoon. I plan to turn her in then." a feminine voice spoke sinisterly._

" _And then we can set sail." a man said in response. Agnes curiously glanced behind the tree to see Milah talking to a man she didn't recognize. He appeared to be a sailor of some sort, but Agnes didn't question it. She just kept listening._

" _How do you think Rumplestiltskin's going to react when you turn his wife in?" the man questioned her, and Milah smiled cupping his face gently._

" _Rumple is a coward, and he will fade into the background. No one has the audacity to question the king's guard, especially him. She's a law breaker and deserves to be locked up." Milah said coldly causing him to grin._

" _Aye, you truly do have the makings of a real pirate love." he grinned, stroking her face affectionately._

" _Of course I do." she smirked before pulling him in for a passionate kiss._

Agnes paled, her hands trembling at what she'd just heard. She wasn't sure what all of this meant, but she had to get back to the house immediately. She crept away so the pair wouldn't see her. She rushed along the dirt path until she seen the hovel in the distance. She took a shallow breath, barely making it to the door. She could hear the blood thumping in her ears as she approached their bedroom. Rumplestiltskin was spooned against Belle, his face buried in her tresses. She sighed, wishing she didn't have to disturb them with such troubling news, but she needed answers.

"Get up!" she shouted.

They woke up simultaneously, giving her a half lidded gaze. "What's the trouble Auntie?" Rumple yawned. Agnes prodded over to them, and Belle gazed up at her drowsily, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle back a yawn.

"I went to the well this morning to fetch water, and I seen Miss Milah there. I hid behind a tree because she was talking to some fella I'd never seen before. She was talking about the king's guard coming through town tomorrow. I would've thought nothing of it until she mentioned Belle. She said she was going to turn her in, but she didn't mention why. My question is what are you hiding Belle?" Agnes interrogated the beauty. Belle glanced up at the older woman with confusion in her eyes and her stomach knotted at the accusation.

"I don't know...I've done nothing wrong!" Belle defended herself.

Rumple looked between both women, full of disbelief. "What are you trying to say Aunt Agnes? That Belle is a criminal?" he inquired with narrowed eyes towards the spinster.

"I'm not accusing her of anything. I just want to know the truth!" Agnes spat out. Belle buried her face in her husband's nightshirt, sobbing uncontrollably. He rubbed her back consolingly, "There...There sweetheart. I know you've done nothing wrong." he crooned.

"I'm not guilty of anything! I have no idea why Milah wants to turn me in." Belle said brokenly between sobs. Agnes felt guilty for upsetting the girl. She could tell that Belle wasn't lying. She had a keen sense about things, and she knew Belle had no idea of what she was speaking of.

"Aye child...Well it's no matter if you're guilty or not. That wench plans on turning you in, and we need to plan an escape route for you." Agnes supplied. Belle looked wide eyed between her husband and the spinster.

"You mean for _us!_ I'm not leaving Belle alone! I will go with her." Rumplestiltskin declared, holding his wife protectively.

"I didn't expect any less of you. We need to start prepping. I think it would be best if you both left after nightfall so you don't raise any suspicions." Agnes suggested, and he nodded, stroking Belle's hair consolingly.

"If you don't mind auntie, I would like a few minutes alone with my wife." Rumplestiltskin replied, and the older woman compliantly let herself out, shutting the door behind her. He looked down at his wife still amazed that he was able to share a bed with this beautiful creature. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he'd done to deserve her, but he planned to continue doing it.

"Rumple..." Belle whispered his name, her body quaking with sobs.

He turned over, pulling her closer to him, "Aye now...Don't you cry...We'll get through this." he assured her as he placed a gentle kiss against her brow.

"It isn't fair...You don't deserve to be put through this! Just let me go Rumple." she sniffled, pulling away from him. He halted her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Do you see this wife?" he inquired, taking her hand in his, and entwining their fingers. He pointed to their plain silver bands, running his finger over the polished silver. "This is a symbol of the oath I took when you became my wife. It means that I'll never leave you. You're bound to me, and I to you. We are one flesh and that means I'm not going anywhere. I love you Belle, and I'll stand by your side no matter what." he swore.

"I love you too Rumple...so much." she returned, pressing her lips against his fervently. She tangled her bare legs around his, and he groaned, threading his fingers through her hair. He kissed her back and continued down her neck, nipping it lightly. He knew it would quickly escalate into lovemaking, but he didn't want to waste any time preparing for their journey. He pulled away, opting to kiss her cheek instead.

"As much as I would enjoy ravishing you sweetheart, I think it's best if we begin to prepare for our venture. We need to pack food and supplies." he informed, and she nodded, pulling away from him. He missed her body heat immediately. It surprised him how much he'd come to depends on her. He watched as she undressed, his eyes never leaving her form. He watched as she pulled the thin shift over her head, leaving her bare. His eyes roamed over her body appreciatively, and he couldn't help but wonder how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

"You better put something on, or I might not be able to contain myself." he warned, and she met his gaze, his eyes brimming with desire. She smirked tauntingly at him and walked over to the vanity. She took her comb, brushing the tangles out. He loved his wife's hair. It was so beautiful and smoother than spun silk. She pulled on a new shift, and then the green peasant dress he'd made her. She tied her hair back, stray curls framing her face beautifully.

Rumplestiltskin rolled out of bed, grabbing his tunic and breeches. He pulled off his night clothes, changing quickly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck lovingly. "Let's have some breakfast shall we?" he whispered against the shell of her ear, and she smiled, taking his hand.

The day passed by quickly and uneventfully. They packed several changes of clothes and enough food for a week, though they would have to use their rations lightly. Rumplestiltskin packed his bow for hunting, so they could catch fresh game and not have to depend so heavily upon their rations.

When it was dark out, and everyone had gone to bed, Agnes gathered them in front of the spinning wheel. "I have something for you my children. It's been in my family for years, passed down for many generations. I always planned on giving it to you Rumple. I just had no idea it'd be so soon." the spinster swallowed sorrowfully, pulling an iridescent bean from her pocket.

"Wait what is it?" Belle inquired, staring at the bean inquisitively.

"It's a magic bean. It can create a portal that will take you to another land." Agnes expounded and Belle's eyes widened with curious intrigue.

"Wait, you mean you have another?" Rumpelstiltskin queried, giving her an incredulous look. She took the bean pressing it into his palm, "Aye, I do lad. Gladice had one but so did I. The one we gave you as a child was hers. This one is mine." she explained closing his fingers over the seed.

"But it's to dangerous I-" he protested, but she shook her head demanding he take it. Belle hadn't been updated on the events of his past, and he sure hadn't mentioned anything about a magic bean.

"You need it for protection. Promise me you'll use it if things get out of hand. You could easily start over somewhere else." she supplied, and he smiled, throwing his arms around her hunched shoulders.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself auntie." he pleaded, and she smiled, giving his back a good pat.

"Don't worry about me Rumple. I'm a tough old goat, and I can handle anything." she assured him. He squeezed her again tightly, reluctantly letting go.

Belle was surprised when the spinster wrapped her in a secure embrace, "You take care of him lass." she spoke, and Belle could tell she was holding back.

"I promise." Belle vowed. They gathered up the rest of their belongings before heading for the door. Belle turned around meeting her gaze one last time, "Thank you for everything." she added before they departed. She wasn't sure where they were going when they left the hovel, but Belle knew she had everything she needed for the journey. It didn't matter where life took them because she would always be home if she was with Rumplestiltskin.

~X~

"She resides here." Milah informed the guards, approaching the hovel. The captain banged heavily upon the door until an old woman opened it, peeping her head out.

"Madam, we have word you're withholding a fugitive here." the captain remarked.

Agnes shrugged, looking him square in the eye, "I have no idea what you speak of sir." she retorted.

He gave her a grimacing look before forcing the door open, "I'm going to need have a look inside I'm afraid." he remarked before walking past her. After ten minutes of searching, he returned to the front door.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he roared, grabbing the old woman by her collar, and pulling her forward.

"I told you that she isn't here!" she choked out, the intake of breath strangling her lungs.

"Where did she go then!?" he demanded, and Agnes smirked, unperturbed by his presence.

"She ran away." The man could tell this old woman wasn't afraid of him like most were and it infuriated him. He slung her forcefully against the wall, full of blind hot rage. The crackling of bones could be heard as she slumped forward. Blood trickled from her mouth as she fell lifelessly to the ground.

One of the guards walked towards her, checking her pulse, "She's dead sir," he told the captain who shrugged.

"Take the body and burn it, burn this whole bloody place down! Let this be a lesson to the rest of those that this is what we do with mutinous traitor." he commanded before walking out the door.

"As you wish Hoarder." the soldier complied. In a matter of minutes, smoke could be seen billowing throughout the village as the hovel burned to the ground. Milah watched the flames consume the house, unmoved by it. The only thing she regretted was leaving empty handed. She supposed she had a new quest to prepare for. She would find them no matter what the cost.

 **A/AN: I'm sure you all must hate me now! That was very hard for me to write. I don't enjoy writing character deaths but it just felt very fitting for this chapter. Please review! They mean so much to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Origins: Part Seven**

 **A/AN: This chapter will focus on Belle and Rumple's escape along with what's happened to our dear friend Lacey.**

"We've been walking for hours. Can't we take a little rest?" Belle pleaded with her overzealous husband who had no intention of stopping. They'd barely spoken a word since their journey began, and she could feel the tension stoking between them.

Rumplestiltskin stopped suddenly, turning around to face her, "I'm sorry, but I thought getting us to safety was my main priority. It isn't even midday yet, and I believe we should continue on before it gets dark again." he snapped. She stammered back unused to being addressed so callously. She would've expected no less from the Dark One but this version of him was no Dark One _yet._

He saw the hurt in her eyes and his gaze softened, "I'm sorry Belle...I just feel so frustrated about having to leave our home. I'm worried for Agnes and there's nothing I can do to help her." he sighed dejectedly while leaning against an oak.

"If you left and went back home, I wouldn't blame you." Belle respired, throwing her hands up in the air agitatedly.

"What did you not understand about forever? I'm not leaving you. You're my wife, and I love you. Don't mistake my anger for hate." he corrected, walking over to her, and cupping her face in his weathered hands. He stared into her brilliant azure orbs, caressing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"I know...The circumstances just haven't been favorable for us." she sighed, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss upon her brow.

"We'll be fine." he assured her, rubbing her back consolingly. He peered over her shoulder, something nailed to a nearby tree sparked his attention. He pulled away from her, walking towards it. She trailed close behind. He plucked the poster from the tree to study its contents.

"What is it?" Belle inquired curiously. He silently handed her the paper. She studied it, realizing it was a wanted poster with her face on it. The name on it read "Lacey", and there was a generous reward for her arrest.

"Rumple this isn't me, I have no idea who this is!" Belle defended, thrusting the poster back into his hands.

"I know that she isn't you. Your nose is smaller than hers and her face is more rounded. I can understand how someone might not be able to tell the difference, but I can because I gaze at you all the time. I pay attention to every facet and detail. A lookalike she may be, but she isn't my Belle." he remarked causing her heart to beat faster.

They hadn't noticed the sky growing darker until large droplets began to pelt them furiously. "This way!" he yelled, leading them into the hollow of a nearby tree. The hollow was small but big enough for them to both sit down comfortably. He wrapped her in his arms and placed his back to the opening so she wouldn't get soaked.

"I wasn't expecting this." Belle mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

"Well, it will give us an excuse to rest. Get some sleep sweetheart." He rumbled in her ear. The thrumming of the rain and the sweet smell of the earth lulled her to sleep. He soon found himself drifting off as the heavy drumming turned into a light patter.

~X~

 _He took a deep breath walking down the hall. He could smell fresh bread wafting through the hovel as he approached the kitchen. He smiled when he seen his aunt taking the bread out of the oven._

" _Did you make that for me auntie?" he smiled, watching her place the tray of bread on the table._

" _Aye, I did Rumple, I figured it would be good if I gave you a parting gift." she smiled, twisting her lips into a frown._

" _Parting gift? I don't understand?" he questioned her. He reached for her, but she held her hand up in response._

" _The soldiers came, and they took everything. They burned the house down. I'm afraid you're not really here lad. Our home is gone, but I wanted to tell you how much I loved you before I go. Gladice is waiting for me." she explained handing him a fresh baked roll. He took it reluctantly._

" _But you can't be dead...You're right here with me." he reasoned, but she shook her head, a sad smile playing upon her lips._

" _No Rumple, I'm afraid you're dreaming and it's time to wake up." she said before he opened his eyes. The hollow was dark and it took a minute for his eyes to adjust._

~X~

He noticed his wife was still sleeping soundlessly beside him, and he didn't dare wake her. He knew the dream was an omen.. He opened his pack, fishing out one of his aunt's fresh rolls. The bread was nearly a day old but it was still soft on the inside. He felt tears stream down his face as he bit into it.

"Farewell Auntie..." he spoke somberly, relishing the taste of bread. It reminded him of days spent chasing her around the hovel when he was just a lad, begging for a bite. She would slap his hand away, warning him it was hot. Sometimes he wouldn't listen, and he would burn his fingers which resulted in wrapping them in tea leaves for several hours. The kind old spinster was like the mother he never had. She'd been strict with him, but he knew she only had his best interests at heart. He pulled the woman beside him into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He buried his face in her thick tresses to help muffle the sobs. He would tell her later but for now he would keep it to himself. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall back asleep, and he dreamed. He dreamed of her boisterous laughter, home cooked meals, dye stained hands, and her motherly charm. He dreamed of her until sunlight leaked into the hollow, bringing him back to reality.

~X~

Lacey watched as the duke's castle burned to the ground. She held out her prize under the gleaming moonlight, admiring the name that rested on the blade. She grinned wickedly before calling on him.

"Dark One, I summon thee!" she recited, holding out the dagger. A cloaked figure appeared before her. She approached the figure, "Remove your hood Dark One!" she commanded. The beast did, causing her to stammer back. He displayed a lizard like appearance and his peculiar amber eyes watched her intently.

"I must say, I've never had a master who was quite so beautiful. It's nice to finally be in the presence of someone with such appeal." he remarked, circling her dangerously.

Lacey swallowed back her fear. What good did it do to be afraid? She wielded control over him. She smirked, holding up the blade threateningly.

"Aye, you may look all you want Dark One, but you won't be getting any of this." she returned, running her hands over her curves for the full effect. Lacey was no stranger to men. She'd bedded a few in her travels, stealing their purses and slitting their throats before morning light.

The Dark One stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty but then he bared his rotten teeth at her, causing her stomach to wrench. "I didn't know I was getting a whore either." he snarled.

"Show some respect for your new master! Now bow!" Lacey commanded, causing the Dark One to fall to his knees.

"What is my master's first request?" he snarled through ruined teeth.

"Take us to the North Kingdom. It was once my home until a monarch stole it from me, and I want it back. I want you to paint the streets with his blood until not one drop remains. I want to show my subjects I mean business and their queen is back but this time it will be different. We will be unstoppable with the Dark One by our side." she grinned maliciously, taking his face in her hands, and making him meet her gaze.

"Its been awhile since I've been to a good brothel. Perhaps, you'll do quite nicely master." he giggled impishly before whisking them away. Many miles away shrieks of death could be heard from the king and entire castle guard as the Dark One disemboweled each one.

~X~

Belle noticed her husband's unease as they trekked through the forest. They had a quick breakfast of cabbage and leaks and were now heading in the direction of Astyn, a kingdom that would take three days to reach. Rumplestiltskin had distant relatives in the province, and he hoped someone would kindly offer them assisstance.

"Rumple we've been walking for hours, and you've hardly said a word to me." Belle observed, stopping just a few paces away. He stopped, his shoulders stiffening at her remark.

She heard him grunt loudly before turning around, "Aye, Well maybe it's because I don't have anything to say. What is it with you and conversation? Sometimes I'd rather not speak!" he huffed before walking faster.

Belle quickened her pace, catching up to him. She grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around, "Don't shut me out Rumplestiltskin! I'm your wife, and I love you!" she proclaimed frustratingly.

When he turned around, she could tell he'd been crying. His eyes were puffy, and he was doing his best to hold back another onslaught of tears. "I'm not trying to shut you out, but I don't want you to think of me as weak. Men aren't supposed to cry, especially in front of their wives." he suppressed a whimper. Belle said nothing, gathering him into her arms. He sobbed heavily against her shoulder, baptizing her cloak with his tears.

She rubbed soothing circles along his back. He breathed heavily into her shoulder, moving his lips to rest on her neck. He kissed her desperately, and she pulled away, sensing the need in his eyes. She longed to comfort him and if lying with her would soothe his pain, then she would do it. She gave him an affirming nod. He took her hand, leading them into a thick grove of trees. She laid down on a soft pile of leaves, his lips trailing kisses down her jawline. He fumbled with the ties of her bodice as they undressed each other slowly. Her clothing splayed behind her and as he kissed her, she could taste the saltiness of his tears minced in their kiss.

Belle rubbed his back soothingly as he kissed her. A thought bloomed in her mind as he pressed against her. She opened her eyes, grasping his shoulders, "Rumple I want you to lie down." she commanded. He gave her a sideways glance, unsure of what she was thinking, but compliantly switched positions with her.

"What are you doing Belle?" he inquired breathlessly when she climbed on top of him. She watched his chest heave in and out as she adjusted her position.

"Just trust me..." she whispered in his ear. She gently guided him to her entrance, and He gasped when she took him inside of her. He grasped at her tresses as she moved against him. It took a minute for him to catch on, but he eventually began to move with her. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of becoming one with her beloved.

"Oh sweetheart..." he moaned as she continued to move painfully slow. She brought her lips down to meet his, running her fingers over his sun kissed cheeks. He threaded his fingers through her hair as they continued to move together. White light flashed behind his eyes as he spilled his seed inside of her. She braced him as he shuddered, the after affects of his orgasm wearing off. She ran her fingers over his face, kissing his eyelids, cheeks, and nose lovingly.

"Are you feeling better my dearest Rumple?" she cooed in his ear, and he nodded, gathering her into his arms.

"I love you so much Belle..." he respired, kissing her crown of hair. She held onto him, realizing he needed this contact. He needed to know how truly loved and cherished he was in that moment just like he'd done for her so many times before.

"I love you too Rumple...so much." she assured him, leaning into him. He held her close, petting her hair until his stomach gave a loud grumble. She giggled, "How about some lunch?" she suggested, staring up at him sheepishly.

"It couldn't hurt." he blushed, allowing her to redress herself. He did the same before unfolding the pack. He pulled out some leftover cabbage and a loaf of bread. They made sandwiches out of the cabbage, both sharing water from the canteen.

Belle noticed how slowly Rumple ate his bread like he was teething on a memory he didn't want to vanish, "I'm not trying to pry but talking about it might make you feel better." she encouraged, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich.

He stayed silent for a long time until he decided to speak, "I think Aunt Agnes is dead." he almost whispered.

Belle grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly, "Why would you think that Rumple?" she quizzed, wanting to delve more into this matter.

"I dreamed of her last night in the hollow. She was baking bread, and she told me soldiers had burned down the hovel. She said she was going to meet Gladice." he supplied, swallowing back the bile in his throat, "It was like she was saying goodbye." he finished, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Oh Rumple! This is all my fault!" she sobbed, pulling away from him. He grabbed her, pulling her swiftly into his arms. She didn't try to fight him, collapsing into a fit of sobs. He held onto her for dear life because she was all he had left.

"It's not your fault Belle, Its Milah's. She's the one who caused all of this heartache." he reassured her.

"If I hadn't gone into the cave then none of this would have happened." she croaked into his chest. He figured she must be mumbling nonsense and decided to ignore it. What could she mean by a cave anyway? He decided to forget about it, opting to bring it up another time. He felt like his wife had a shroud of mystery about her, but he wasn't sure why. All he knew at the moment was she was the only thing anchoring him to the world, and he clung to her desperately.

~X~

"It's so good to be back!" Lacey exclaimed, leaning back against her throne.

The Dark Ont sat at her feet like an obedient dog, staring at the blood stained walls, "Are you sure you don't want me to clean up mistress?" he questioned her, giggling impishly.

"No! It's an excellent reminder of the victory we've won." she remarked, taking a goblet of ale and throwing it back.

"Have some ale Dark One." Lacey said, offering the evil sorcerer her chalice. He took it, taking a swig of the burning liquid.

"What would you have me do next mistress?" he inquired, handing her back the goblet. She set it aside, placing her fingers under her chin contemplatively.

"There's a kingdom called Astyn that borders my land. I'm thinking of expanding my territory Dark One, and I would like for you to get it for me." she commanded, curling her feet under herself.

"Would you like me to kill the royals?" he requested.

She shrugged, "I just want the kingdom. Dispose of the royals however you'd like pet." she cooed, shrugging her shoulders. The Dark One giggled impishly, rubbing his hands together nefariously. It had been a long time since he'd had a decent stew, and royals tasted the best.

"I'll get right on it!" he shouted before disappearing in a crimson haze. Lacey yawned, thankful to be home and alive. She had big plans for her tiny kingdom and that meant expanding her territories. She would be queen of the entire realm before it was over.

 **A/AN: Man Lacey is dark! I wasn't expecting to write her so darkly but it just fit. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I keep trying to think of a play list for this story. If you have a suggestions, then leave a comment in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Origins: Part Eight**

 **A/AN: Thanks for all of the reviews/kudos/likes/follows! I finally have an endgame in mind for this story. Enjoy part eight!**

It had taken Belle and Rumplestiltskin another day and a half to reach Astyn. Their feet were leaden and their hearts were heavy the remainder of the journey. Belle coveted a warm bed and a decent wash. The remainder of their rations were diminishing, and Rumple knew they would need to replenish them soon. When they made it to the outer village, he was stunned to hear no commotion coming from the square. There should have been dozens of venders selling their wares, but no one was present as they approached the desolate venue. He clasped Belle's hand tightly in his own as he observed this strange phenomenon.

"Where is everyone?" Belle vocalized what he was pondering. He rubbed the stubble on his chin, averting his gaze to the abandoned stalls.

"Something isn't right, there should be throngs of people out today. The weather is decent and yet no one is." he remarked, approaching one of the stalls which had an array of fresh bread lining the counter. He took a few loaves and placed them in his pack.

"Are you just going to steal from them?!" Belle hissed, glancing around the vacant lot appreciatively.

"There's no one around for me to pay, and we need to eat. We should use our coppers to seek shelter somewhere. There's an inn which conjoins a tavern just up the road. We'll go there and get to the bottom of all of this." he supplied, replenishing their food supply.

Belle sighed, following her husband's lead as they continued up the road. It was still relatively quiet as they made their way to the tavern. "Something isn't right, Rumple." she voiced, surveying the area for any signs of life.

He pushed open the door, closing it immediately. Belle blinked, noting his ashen cheeks. A look of horror painted his features, and she knew her husband had seen something ghastly behind that door. "Rumple, what's wrong?" she inquired, rubbing soothing circles along his back.

"There's at least fifteen men in there with their throats slit. We cannot stay here, Belle." he warned, pushing her onward. She planted her feet in the middle of the road, bringing them to a standstill.

"Didn't you hear me? We have to get out of here!" he jeered. She pulled him roughly by the sleeve and back towards the tavern.

"I've watched hundreds of men die, Rumple! What if there's a lone survivor among those casualties we could help? There might be someone we could spare." she objected. When he didn't budge, she let go of his hand and sauntered towards the entrance. She could hear him calling out for her, but she shut out his cries of disapproval. Belle wasn't novice when it came to death. She'd witnessed what the ogre wars had done to her kingdom. She pushed open the door and walked inside. She pinched her nose shut as the stench of death assaulted her nostrils.

"Is anyone here alive?" she bravely called out to the deceased. She trained her ears when she heard a sputtering cough. She attempted to fixate her gaze on the bloodstained flagstone instead of the glazed eyes of the lifeless men before her.

"Where are you?" she bellowed throughout the tavern, noting a hand that weakly raised itself from amongst the heap of bodies which surrounded her. She rushed towards the victim who was a barmaid with blood gushing from a wound in her chest. The injury was fresh, but Belle knew the young woman wouldn't survive much longer. She barely noticed her husband's presence as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She grasped the young woman's bloodied hand in her own.

"What's your name miss?" she inquired gently to the dying woman.

"Eloise..." she rasped.

Belle brushed golden curls away from her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened here, Eloise?" she questioned the barmaid who was breathing shallowly.

"There was this hideous beast who barged in here moments ago. He had goblin eyes and his skin had a sparkly essence to it. He claimed he was the Dark One and if we wanted to survive that we must pledge fealty to his master, Lacey. Most of the men here were soldiers in the king's guard. They brandished their swords to attack him, but he flourished his hand and their blades turned on them. He massacred them all, including the bystanders. I'm the last one alive. The kingdom has been overrun by this tyrant. You must flee this land or you won't be spared!" she coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. Belle held the woman's hand tightly as she convulsed. She felt her grip lax and her eyes glazed over. Tears streamed down Belle's face as she gently closed the woman's eyes. She stood up, wiping blood on her apron.

"Let's get out of here..." she spoke hollowly to her husband. They wordlessly left the tavern, putting as much distance as they could between it. A million thoughts buzzed in her mind as she recounted what the barmaid had relayed to her. The Dark One was alive and well, and he was terrorizing the kingdom. A woman named Lacey was controlling him. The realization hit her like lightning, and she had to halt in the middle of the road to catch her breath.

"Belle, we need to seek shelter!" he pressed, pulling on her sleeve as she stood frozen in the middle of the path.

"Give me a second." she pleaded, holding up her finger in protest as her mind began to process the influx of information overloading her conscious. She recounted a history lesson on her family tree presented to her by her tutor. Her teacher had given her a brief lecture about a bloodthirsty monarch in her lineage named Lacey. The queen's reign was short lived but not before she'd slain thousands. She never wed and her sole heir was illegitimate. She'd given birth while in exile, and the child was taken from her before she could corrupt it. She was executed shortly after for her crimes and a regent was placed over her kingdom until her son come of age.

Belle had landed right in the middle of her reign of terror when she'd traveled through time. She knew she had to stop Lacey from reeking havoc but at what price? If she accidentally killed off her ancestor then she would never exist and her bloodline would disintegrate. She had to be prudent about things and it seemed the only way was to thwart Lacey by gaining control of the Dark One. How was she going to do that without getting herself killed? She gazed up at her husband who held a troubled look in his eyes. She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat, realizing what she must do. She had to tell him _everything._

 _~X~_

Lacey placed her hand over her mouth, stifling back a yawn. She'd lazed the afternoon away by admiring all of her new treasures. She languidly sat on her throne, admiring the king of Astyn's signet ring which now rested on her finger. The Dark One had murdered the entire royal family, leaving her with the spoils. She hadn't planned on slaughtering any of the villagers until they'd turned on her pet. She let him have his way with them no matter how savage it was.

She averted her gaze to the imp who entered the throne room, holding a sack of new trinkets for her to examine. "What do you have for me today my pet?" she inquired, holding out her hand for him to deliver.

"Some gold and a few jewels. I discovered a ring your majesty might like." he replied, presenting her with a shimmering gold ring with a moonstone settled atop it.

"How, exquisite!" she exclaimed, plucking the ring from his hand and placing it on her finger. She held out her hand, admiring it under the candlelight. She gave him a pleased smirk, gesturing him to come forward. He prodded closer, prostrating himself at her feet.

"Arise my pet." she commanded.

He stood, gazing at her analytically. "What does thou command of me your majesty?" he inquired with a small bow.

"The thing I'm going to ask of you is something I want you to ponder on. I won't command you to do it because I want to give you a bit of freewill. You've served me well during the last several weeks, and I want to present you with an opportunity to raise your station. I'm getting older and there's no one else in the world I've come to trust more than you. I need an heir to the throne, and I want you to provide me with one if it pleases you." she requested, and she shuddered as he cackled manically, revealing to her his ruined teeth.

"So you wish to birth my spawn, do you?" he taunted, eying her dangerously.

"That's right." she answered, gripping the armrests on her throne so tightly that her fingers turned bone white.

"Well my answer is no, the Dark One doesn't desire any children, especially with the likes of you, but he does promise to find the queen someone to sire one for her." he vowed as she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Fine, go out and find me someone of suitable stature. Let him know I'll pay him handsomely for his services." she replied, and he nodded, bidding her farewell. She slumped back against her throne as soon as he'd departed. Her hands shook with trepidation, and she realized she needed to get a hold of herself no matter how terrified she was. She couldn't allow him to detect any weakness in her if she wanted to succeed in her mission.

~X~

Milah growled furiously as she swiped away another tree branch. Killian took a long drink from his flask. He wasn't sure what had persuaded him to come along on this tedious journey, but he knew he was going to need a lot of rum to endure it. They'd set off without any direction to find this woman who m she was convinced was a criminal. He thought the quest was futile and knew it was doomed to fail. They had no idea where this Belle or Rumplestiltskin were hiding. The realm was vast, and he knew they had a better chance of finding a needle in a haystack.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, turning his attention to her, "Milah, don't you believe we're wasting our time trying to locate two people who obviously have no intention of being found?"

She stopped in the middle of the foliage, averting her gaze to the treeline, "Belle has a lofty price on her head, and I intend to find her and collect the reward money. I want a new start in life and this is my opportunity to do that. Why did you so eagerly agree to accompany me if you were going to continuously dissuade me?" she questioned, giving him a pointed glance.

He sighed, placing his arm around her shoulders, traipsing in sync with her along the path, "It's not that I don't want you to succeed but they could be anywhere. What's your plan if we do find them? If you think they're just going to tag along with you to their execution, then you're a fool. What if the price for finding them is more than you can afford? Revenge may seem sweet at first but it always leave a bitter aftertaste." he forewarned.

She jerked away from him vehemently, "Go back to your ship pirate! I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do!" she snarled, spittle dripping from her mouth reminiscent of a ravenous beast.

Killian held his hands up in defense, "Fine but don't expect for me to be waiting on you when you return!" he countered, turning around and walking in the other direction. Milah stomped in the opposite direction, enraged by his comments towards her.

"I don't need him or anyone else slowing me down! I'll find that wench and gut her myself!" she determined, setting her sights on Astyn.

~X~

Killian continued his trek back to the village where his ship was docked. He planned to set sail at once and never look back. Milah was a raving lunatic and someone he didn't want to get involved with. There were plenty of fish in the sea and crazed catfish definitely wasn't his type. He was caught off guard after nearly running into someone donned in a cloak. A hood shrouded the stranger's face, and Killian staggered backwards, brandishing his sword apprehensively.

"Excuse me mate but you're in my way." he retorted, sidestepping around him. The cloaked figure raised his hand, sending the pirate's blade spiraling into the shrubbery. Killian's hand stiffened at his side as his saber went soaring into the air. He cowered backwards as the figure approached him. He was utterly defenseless with no way to fight back. He surmised he'd reached the end until the entity spoke.

"I'm not here to kill you though I would derive much pleasure from it. I'm here to offer you a deal." it spoke ominously.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" the pirate quizzed, feeling gooseflesh prickle his skin at the creature's close proximity.

"My master needs someone to provide her an heir and you seem satisfactory enough. If you agree to our deal, you'll be compensated handsomely for your services." the Dark One spoke, allowing his hood to fall around his shoulders.

"And what if I say no?" he challenged, unperturbed by his presence.

"Then I'll have no choice but to kill you." he cackled impishly.

"All she needs is a child, correct? I don't have to stick around to raise the little bastard, do I?" he interrogated.

The Dark One bared his jagged teeth at the pirate, "Precisely, dearie. Are you going to keep asking senseless questions or do I need to rip out your jugular with my teeth?" he threatened lowly.

"No, I don't have anymore questions. I look forward to meeting your mistress." he replied. The Dark One snapped his fingers, whisking them away to Astyn.

~X~

"I need to tell you something Rumple." Belle respired heavily as they stood in the middle of the road.

"Why don't we seek shelter and then we can talk?" he suggested, gesturing to one of the hovels nearby.

"But what if we come upon a scene like we did in the tavern? It wouldn't be right to invade someone's home." she protested, wringing her hands on her skirt nervously.

"Belle, we must take shelter. I have a feeling all of these houses are abandoned. If the owners decide to come back, I'll gladly vacate. Wouldn't you like a nice warm bed to sleep in tonight?" he implored.

She groaned, leaning against his wiry frame."Yes and a nice hot bath would be wonderful too." she muttered. He pat her back gently, leading her to the finest hovel on the lane. It appeared to be more sturdy than the one they'd resided in back home. He rapped heavily upon the door but no one answered. He pushed the door and it swung open with a creak.

"Is anyone there?" he called out, but no one answered. Belle followed suite, closing the door behind them. It dispelled a haunting air to it with the freshly cooked rabbit stew still marinating in the pot and the trough of water someone had filled to bathe in.

"It looks abandoned." she surmised, glancing around the room.

"Aye, it does. Whoever was here left everything and ran. We might as well take advantage of it. I'll go bar the doors just in case the Dark One decides to make another grand entrance." he added. Her stomach somersaulted at the news she must tell him. It had been burning a hole in the back of her mind since her arrival but would he believe her? What if he shunned her like his future self had?

"Why don't you have a quick wash while I have a look around?" he proposed. She longed to tell him the truth but traveling for many days through the woods had left her filthy. She shed her dingy clothing and eased herself into the frigid water. She shivered when her body first made contact with the chilly water, but she would adjust. She picked up a bar of lye soap lying nearby and soaped up her body thoroughly. She unbound her hair next, giving it an intensive cleaning. Rumplestiltskin returned, holding a fleece garment in his arms.

"What's that?" she inquired, stepping out of the bath. She squeezed out her hair, baring herself to him under the candlelight's illumination. He quickly averted his gaze before he gave into his building arousal.

"It's a nightdress, I found it in the upstairs bedroom. It looks to be about your size." he supplied, handing it to her.

She slipped it over her head and sighed, "It's comfortable but it feels like were taking advantage of the people who live here by using their things."

"We'll wash our clothes and keep everything as we've left it before we depart." he assured her, and she nodded, going to stand by the roaring fire. She rubbed her hands together, attempting to warm up after her glacial bath.

"I'm going to clean up and then we'll have a bite to eat." he remarked, stepping out of his clothing and tossing them aside. His teeth chattered as he lowered himself into the trough. He wondered how Belle withstood the chilly temperature as he washed the grime off of his skin. He gave his head a quick scrub before getting out. He grabbed an oversized nightshirt he'd found and pulled it over his head. It came to his knees, and he surmised the man who owned it was stocky. He joined Belle by the fire to warm himself. He noted the hollow look in her eyes as he touched her shoulder gently.

"Belle, what is it you were going to tell me earlier?" he inquired, moving behind her and wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

"It's a long story and one you might not want to hear or believe..." she challenged as he rested his head on her shoulder, tightening his grip around her waist.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart," he assured her in his lilting brogue.

' _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.'_ she repeated the mantra over and over in her head before relaying her tale to him.

"I'm from a distant land called Avonlea where my father is the king. I'm a woman of noble birth, but I lost all of my ranks and titles after the ogres' war. I called upon the Dark One to spare our kingdom, and he took me as his price. I served him as his maid for two years. I fell in love with him and he with me. We shared a kiss and his curse started to break. He couldn't stand to lose the power, and he believed I had conspired with the queen to take it from him. True loves kiss is said to break any curse, and I truly believed we were meant to be together after the curse started to break. He threw me out and told me to never come back. I made my way into the forest, seeking refuge in a cave after traveling for three days on foot. I awoke the next day and found your village. I wandered into your hovel after smelling the meaty pies your aunt was cooking. I hadn't eaten in so long and then I met you _again..."_ she respired, feeling the knot in her chest loosen at her admittance.

"Your tale is quite intriguing Belle, but what do you mean again?" he inquired, and she turned to face him, gazing deeply into his sable eyes as she recounted the rest.

"I'm from the future and the Dark One who procured me was you. I fell back in time and met your past self. I should have resisted the pull, but I already loved you so much and couldn't stand the thought of losing you again. I know you might not believe any of this and if you want me to leave, I will." she assured him, averting her gaze back to the burning embers.

His head was spinning with queries, and he momentarily believed her to be a mad woman. Perhaps, she was if she'd loved him as the Dark One and still chose to love him after knowing all of that. He felt in his heart she was being truthful regardless of how fabricated the story sounded.

"I don't completely understand it, but I believe you. It changes nothing between us and I still love you. I have many questions but the one tugging at me the most is, why would I become the Dark One?" he inquired, quietly clasping her hand in his as they stood in front of the roaring hearth.

"You had a son named Baelfire who was to fight in the ogres' war. They began recruiting children to fight for the duke's cause. You couldn't bear to lose your son so you burned down his castle and stole the Dark One's dagger from him. You became the Dark One after ignorantly stabbing the beggar who told you about him. The beggar's named was Zozo, and he no longer wanted to be the Dark One, so he lured you into taking the power for yourself. You stopped the ogres' war but the power became too much for you and it consumed your soul. I'm not sure what will become of us, but I never want you to go down that path again." she confided, pulling away from him slightly, but he only bid her closer.

"It won't as long as your by my side but there is something I still want us to share." he stated, planting a sensual kiss on the back of her neck.

"And what's that?" she moaned as he continued to trail kisses down her collarbone.

"I wish for you to bear me a son, and I firmly believe that even if you've changed the future that it's still possible for Baelfire to exist. The only difference is you'll be his mother." he affirmed, moving to kiss her lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he hoisted her into his arms. He deposited her on the bed in one of the spare rooms the previous owners had vacated. He tossed her gown aside, opting to warm her with his body heat instead. She'd never felt more complete than in that moment because he'd accepted the truth from her. The remaining walls erected between them came tumbling down. The boundaries which had separated them had been vanquished. As he spilled his seed inside of her, she knew in her heart she would bear him a son that would never be lost to him. The future had shifted, and the existence she'd left behind was gone. He would continue to stay on the right path, and they would be together forever.

 **A/AN: This chapter was longer the usual ones I write for this fic, but I hope you enjoy it because I won't be updating for awhile. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Origins: Part Nine**

 **A/AN: Some of you have expressed that you know where I'm taking this fic, and I would like to hear your theories! Leave them in the comments.**

Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled his wife's neck affectionately as he spooned himself comfortably behind her. It had began to rain sometime in the middle of the night, lulling them both into a peaceful slumber. He'd awoken a few hours before the sun arose, his mind buzzing with queries. "Belle, are you awake?" he whispered softly into the darkness.

"Yeah, I have been for a few minutes." she supplied sleepily. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed appreciatively, relishing his warm body heat.

"Earlier at the tavern when you were speaking to that dying barmaid, I realized it wasn't your first encounter with death. I was curious as to why a woman of noble birth would have been exposed to such horrors." he probed. She rolled over in his arms to face him.

"My land was ransacked by the ogres, and the healers were in short supply. I wasn't obligated to help, but I wanted to show my people support. I longed for them to know it wasn't beneath me to help them." she answered, tangling her bare legs around his.

"I'll never understand why you would still choose to be with me after my future self treated you so horribly." he remarked, kissing her brow affectionately.

"Because I love you..." she replied, resting her head against his chest.

"It's funny because I never thought anyone would ever be able to love me. I'm not handsome or brilliant. I'm just an ordinary man." he berated himself, averting his gaze to the wall.

She cradled his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her, "Don't you dare put yourself down like that Rumpelstiltskin. You're the kindest and most gentlest soul I've ever met. I get butterflies every time I look at you." she reassured him, leaning up to place a fervent kiss against his lips. His hands ghosted up and down her sides, cherishing the feeling of holding her so close. There were so many men back in his village who bedded numerous women, and he couldn't fathom why. Belle would always be enough for him. There would never be another woman in existence he desired but her.

He broke the kiss momentarily to gaze into her azure irises, threading his fingers through her unruly curls. "Belle, I know the future isn't promised with chaos ensuring around us, but I want you to know that no matter what the outcome is, I'll always love you." he declared, crushing her against him.

"Rumple, we'll fight this thing to the very end. I already have a plan to overthrow Lacey's tyrannical regime." she disclosed, and he loosened his grip about her, gazing intently into her eyes.

"And what would that be?" he inquired curiously, propping his head up with his elbow.

"Lacey is my ancestor, and I believe I can get her to trust me by pledging fealty. If she honors my oath, then I'll use it to gain her trust. After I gain her trust, I'll steal the Dark One's dagger from her and use it to put an end to this madness. The bean, Agnes gave us could be used to send him to another realm." Belle expounded.

She noted the uncertainty in his eyes."You're not on board with this are you?" she surmised, reaching out to brush untidy locks away from his face.

"I am, but what if something were to happen to Lacey? She's the key to your survival, and we must protect her to ensure your existence." he illuminated.

She squeezed his hand lightly, "I've already figured out that part. You just have to trust me." she instructed.

"Always." he affirmed, encircling his arms around her waist, and bidding her closer. She melted into his arms as he assaulted her lips with kisses. Their tongues swirled together harmoniously as he shifted his position into the cradle of her hips.

"I'm completely and utterly addicted to you my sweet, Belle. There's no other woman in the world who could satisfy my longings as you do." he rumbled in her ear as he made love to her the second time that night. Back home in Avonlea, her maids had informed her of her wifely duties and that a man nary cared for his wife's pleasure. Sex was a loathsome task, but she had yet to experience this in her marriage with Rumpelstiltskin. He was the most attentive lover and always made sure she was satisfied. Their growing appetite and affection for each other was never sated no matter how many times they came together, and Belle found each time was better than the last.

"There will never be another man, I'll love as I have you loved you." she whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he made his release, his breathing labored from such an intense bout of lovemaking.

"There will never be another woman for me during any era of time but you." he sighed, pulling her against him, and they drifted off once more.

~X~

Lacey's heart lurched forward upon hearing the great cathedral doors burst open. She gazed down to see the Dark One and a man she didn't recognize with him. "Who have you brought with you, my pet?" she inquired, gesturing her jeweled hand to Killian Jones.

"This gentleman is the one I procured for you to sire you an heir, mistress." the imp revealed. Lacey stood from her throne, sauntering towards him. Killian felt his heart hammer in his chest when he realized this woman was identical to Belle and the one Milah sought. Oh the irony...

"What's your name traveler?" she asked.

He bowed respectfully, "Your majesty, my name is Killian Jones, and it's such an honor to be in the presence of such true beauty." he complimented, taking her hand and kissing it reverently.

She smirked at his introduction. Lacey had, had her feel of men and this one was no different. He was a scoundrel and most likely a drunk, but she would have her fun with him. "The pleasure is all mine, Sir. Jones. I'm sure the Dark One has explained as to why I am in need of your services. If you successfully give me an heir, I'll gift you with whatever your withered black heart desires." she promised.

"I want a vessel that's the fastest in all the realms." he supplied, standing to his feet.

"And you shall have it, if you make good on your promise to me." she remarked, pulling him by the lapels of his shirt. He was overwhelmed by lust for this woman who had such intoxicating beauty. He'd never seen a more lovely specimen in all his life.

"Leave us." she commanded the imp who left in a crimson haze.

"Why don't you and I have a little fun, Mr. Jones?" she whispered sensually in his ear.

"Call me, Killian." he insisted, placing his hand on the small of her back. He dipped her low, placing a desirous kiss against her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back urgently.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." she panted, briefly breaking the kiss.

"As you wish, your grace." he returned, bringing her to a standing position. She grabbed his hand, briskly leading him down an elongated hallway to her chambers.

"Now, where were we?" she inquired as she turned to face him.

"I believe, I was about to kiss you again." he answered, hoisting her in his arms, ravishing her mouth with his. She became putty in his hands as he clumsily kicked open the door and deposited her on the bed. He placed searing kisses down her neck, his hands gliding over her supple skin. Waves of euphoria coursed through her from the way he pleasured her. Lacey thought she might have to keep this one around for awhile.

~X~

Rumple and Belle rewarmed the rabbit stew from the night before and each sat down to fill their bellies. They discovered several pairs of homespun clothes in a wooden chest and decided to take a few for the road. Rumpelstiltskin had a feeling that whoever owned the hovel wouldn't be returning. They gathered some bread and cheese from the cupboards to replenish their supplies. Belle had a feeling that Lacey now occupied the palace in Astyn, and they planned to journey there to pledge their allegiance to her regime. They were going to pretend Belle was a seer since she knew how most of the historical events would play out in the future. She and Rumpelstiltskin had discovered a stable of horses behind someone elses property and decided to take advantage of this bout of good fortune. Traveling by horse would land them at the palace a lot faster than traveling by foot. Belle had taken riding lessons when she was younger and was accustomed to it. They'd opted to take separate horses but stayed close by. Each village they encountered resembled the last one they'd rode through, desolate and eerily silent. They didn't bother to check for survivors because they realized there was nothing they could do. It would be better to forge on with their plan to spare the rest of the realm than to slow down to aid a dying few. It was one of the cold hard truths about being a monarch that Belle didn't care for. It was impossible to save everyone.

They'd traveled an entire day without interference and decided to tie up their horses and find a place to settle down for the night. The palace was only a half day's journey, and they would finish their quest tomorrow. They'd located a secluded hovel on the edge of the new village and decided to lodge there for the night. Rumpelstiltskin had went inside to check out the house while she tended to the horses. She petted the snout of the black mare she'd ridden on the entire day. Perhaps, she would keep the gentle beast, for her heart ached her own horse she'd left back home in Avonlea named Philip. Her thoughts were thrown in a disarray when she felt someone grab her by the throat and hold her at knife point.

"I have been tracking you and your daft husband for days now. There's a hefty price on your head, and I plan to collect the reward money. Shall I take you by force, or are you going to come willingly?"Milah snarled in the beauty's ear.

"That might be plausible if you didn't have the wrong girl!" Belle retaliated, giving the woman a swift kick in the shin. Milah tumbled backwards, a slew of curses spewing from her lips.

"Leave us or I'll do to you exactly what you planned to do to me." Belle threatened, picking up the discarded blade that had flew from her hands after the fall.

"And what do you plan to do with that? Are you going to kill me? You don't have it in you, princess!" she taunted, giggling manically at the brunette. The blade trembled in her hands as she backed her against a knotted old oak.

She held the blade against her neck, "Did you kill Agnes!?" she demanded, her voice wavering with every syllable.

"If I say yes, are you going to kill me?" Milah croaked, a satisfied smirk playing upon her lips.

"DID YOU KILL HER!?" Belle thundered, a flock of geese scattering the trees from her utterance.

" I sent Hordor and his men to your residence to arrest you but you weren't there. The old hag wouldn't tell them a damned thing, so he killed her and burned down the house. If you'd been there, then she would still be alive, so the real question isn't _did I kill her,_ it's did you kill her?" she cackled cynically. Blind hot rage consumed Belle as she raised the dagger in the air to strike down Milah. As she was about to slash her throat, two slender arms enveloped her, holding her back.

"Killing Milah isn't the answer Belle, You'll regret it the rest of your life." her husband cautioned, upon hearing the entire exchange between them.

"WHY!? She killed an innocent woman who didn't do anything but freely give of herself to others! She was going to kill me next and then you, I'm certain!" Belle sobbed with tears streaming down her face.

"Because your heart is purer than gold. Don't allow this wicked woman to taint your soul by avenging my aunt. She isn't worth it." he retorted, pulling her securely into his embrace. She freely slipped the blade into his hand, giving Milah the perfect opportunity to sneak away. With better precision and planning, next time she would get what she came for.

Belle pulled away abruptly, noticing she had vanished, "Where did she go!?" the former princess implored, scouring the back property. Rumpelstiltskin seized her wrists, pulling her forward. He brushed tousled ringlets from her eyes.

"She's gone but if she shows her face again, then we'll be prepared." he vowed, rubbing soothing circles along her wrists to calm her. She nodded wordlessly, allowing him to lead her into the hovel. The anxiety in her chest relaxed as he led her to a large basin full of warm water. He barred the doors before unloosening her corset.

"You need to relax." he commanded in his lilting brogue as he continued to undress her. Her borrowed homespun dress pooled at her feet until she remained in nothing but her knickers. She quickly discarded those, slipping into the tepid water. Her husband took time to massage her strained ligaments with his skillful spinner's hands. He even washed her hair with a sweet smelling ointment he'd found in one of the cupboards.

"I can't just let for go, Rumple. Agnes deserves justice." she voiced as he dumped a bucket of warm water on her head to rinse out the soap. She raked sopping locks out of her eyes as he handed her a wool towel to dry off with.

"I realize that, and she will have it but killing her isn't the answer." he countered as she towel dried her hair. She pulled her clothing back on and sighed.

"I can't promise you I'll spare her, if she tries to harm either of us again. I will fight for what's mine." she determined before walking into another room to clear her head. Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he watched his wife walk away. Belle was the epitome of goodness and it bothered him that she was reacting so callously. She had every right to loathe Milah but her hatred for the other woman ran deeper than this blood feud. There was something Belle wasn't telling him, and he had to find out what it was before it destroyed her goodness.

 **A/AN: I updated much quicker than I predicted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


End file.
